Miraculous: One-Shots and Series
by Hayden Fullwright
Summary: Just a ton of one-shots (and short stories) from a fairly new Miraculous fan.
1. Alya x Chat Noir (Part 1)

"Girl, check this out!"

Alya shut the trapdoor into Marinette's room behind her. Marinette was seated at her desk, staring at her laptop screen. "Oh, Adrien..."

Alya smiled at her friend's back. "Oh, Mari," she whispered to herself. She tiptoed across Marinette's room, stopping right behind her. On the laptop screen was a series of images of Adrien Agreste. Alya shook her head, grinning. Those two would fall in love eventually, but for now, she had something important to show her friend.

"Marinette, snap out of it." Alya snapped her fingers in front of Marinette's face, breaking her from her daze.

"Wha-what? Alya?!" Marinette shut the tab off, and swirled to face her friend, cheeks a light pink colour..

"I have something to tell you." Alya moved to Marinette's chaise and sat, patting the spot to her left. "Guess who has an interview with the one and only Chat Noir?"

Marinette carefully lowered herself onto the chaise. "Um... you?"

" _Me!"_ Alya squealed, ecstatic. She threw her arms her friend. It wasn't an interview with Ladybug, but it was the next best thing. "I'm so excited! Check this out!"

Whipping out her phone, Alya quickly pulled open a video she'd recorded during an akuma attack earlier that day. "I would've come over early, but I wanted to prepare some questions." She pressed play.

* * *

Ladybug had already made her exit, but Alya wouldn't let Chat Noir do the same. She had her phone open, recording the akuma attack to post to the Ladyblog. She pushed her way past the civilians recovering from the shock of the battle.

"Chat Noir! Chat Noir!" She called. He was staring after Ladybug, lips parted slightly, awe in his eyes. " _Chat Noir!_ " This time it grabbed his attention. She rushed up to him, keeping her phone trained on his face. "Can I ask you some questions?"

He blinked a few times, recovering from his awe of Ladybug. Alya couldn't blame him. She was a massive Ladybug fan herself. "Uh..." He blinked a few more times, and then a beeping caused his eyes to go wide. He glanced at a ring on his hand, and gasped. "I have to go!"

 _No! Not now!_

Alya grabbed his forearm. "Wait! I have just a few questions, please..." She tried her best hopeful face.

"I can't, sorry." Chat Noir pulled his arm away, turning to run.

Alya's stomach rolled. She wanted this interview so badly! Alya grasped his bicep, a little firmer then intended. In so doing, she couldn't help but notice how firm it was, and how smooth his leather costume was under her hand. "Please!"

Chat Noir shook his head. Then there was the beeping again. "I can't, miss."

He attempted to pull away, but Alya held his arm firmer. "Can I at least interview you soon?"

Chat Noir sighed, exasperated. He shook her hand off of him. "Tonight at nine. In the park by Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patiserrie."

Squealing, Alya let him make his exit this time.

* * *

Marinette squealed for her friend. "Oh my gosh! Alya, I'm so excited for you!"

"Thank you," Alya flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder. "I'll give you my autograph later."

The two giggled.

"But what are you going to ask him?" Marinette asked.

Leaning in toward her friend, Alya smirked conspiratorially. "I can't tell you that, Mari."

"Too bad it isn't Ladybug." Marinette mused. "You'd really be happy."

Shrugging Alya patted Mari's head. "I've interviewed her before. I want to interview her again, though. But right now, I'm really excited about this interview with Chat Noir."

"You'll do amazing, I know it."

"Thanks, girl. I'll let you get back to drooling over Adrien." Standing, Alya made her way toward the trapdoor.

Marinette squeaked. "I wasn't drooling!"

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night," Alya said, pulling open the trapdoor and climbing down the first few steps.

"I was not drooling!"

"Of course you weren't." Alya closed the trapdoor, smiling to herself. Marinette was a mess.

* * *

"Hello, _Belle fille,_ " A familiar voice whispered in Alya's ear.

Startled, Alya yelped. She spun around, her vision focusing on two green orbs. "You scared me!"

They stood in the middle of the park, in the light of a lamp. Clouds blocked out the moon, blanketing their surrounding in an extra layer of darkness.

"Sorry, milady." He grinned ruefully.

Alya straightened her spine, refusing to let the excitement bubbling inside her show on the outside. "So, you want to sit?" She motioned to a nearby bench.

Chat Noir mimicked her motion. "After you, _Belle."_

Rolling her eyes, Alya took a seat. As Chat Noir sat beside her, Alya pressed record on her phone. "So..." she gave the cat a few seconds to get comfortable. "What made you accept my interview earlier?"

Chat grinned. "You were the _purr_ -fect beauty and I couldn't turn you down."

"Haha." Alya was unamused. "I understand you were in a rush, but couldn't you of just made a run for it anyway?"

"Well, you had my arm in a pretty firm hold, _Bell fille._ It was a tight situation, and I gave in." He hesitated, then smiled proudly at his bad pun.

"Okay... I can see why Ladybug is annoyed by you at times."

Chat sat up straight, gasping in mock offense. "My Bugaboo annoyed with me? That's impossible!" He leaned back, resting one hand behind his head. "No one can be annoyed with this." He motioned at himself with his free hand.

Rolling her eyes, Alya tried a different approach. "So... you seem very close to Ladybug. Are you two a thing?"

His eyes lit up like a child's at Christmas. "Of course! Unless..." one side of his mouth lifted into a smirk. "You want us to be a thing."

 _I might as well play along this time._

"Ooh, and will Ladybug be jealous?" Alya asked.

"She'll understand." Chat let his rear slide forward on the bench, so that he looked even more relaxed then before. Alya gulped. She couldn't let his flirting get to her.

"Uh- I..." All thoughts escaped her mind, and the hand holding her phone slackened ever so lightly. When had her mouth gotten so dry?

He titled his head, his perfect green eyes gazing curiously at her. Why was she noticing how perfectly green his eyes were?

"Cat got your tongue?" He drawled.

"I... wow..." She tried to shake herself out of the daze, but her gaze shifted to his lips. They were a little thin, but they held her attention nonetheless.

"Wow?" He smirked again, and Alya leaned toward him ever so slightly.

She really shouldn't. This was just supposed to be an interview. But she realized now that the hand holding her phone rested on her lap. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. Wasn't supposed to fall for his flirting. But she couldn't resist.

"Come here, Chatty Boy," She murmured, leaning forward, wrapping her free arm around the back of his neck.

Instinctively, his eyes widened and he pulled back. Alya could see it in his face. He realized he'd gone too far.

But she couldn't resist those lips; those eyes. Instead of struggling to pull him to her, she pushed him against the backrest, leaning into him, placing her lips against his. His lips were so soft, Alya pushed forward even further.

Chat, on the other hand, was flailing his arms wildly, trying to find something to grab onto to keep from slipping further on the bench, trying to push her off of him. She was too involved, though. Grabbing his shoulders, she held him still.

And then it clicked in her mind. What was she doing? Alya pulled away from him, and squealed. "I'm so sorry!"

Gasping for air, Chat stared at her, a mix of embarrassment and something unreadable in his eyes. She had just kissed Chat Noir! The hero of Paris! Ladybug's partner! Alya groaned in shame, letting go of her phone and covering her face.

And then he chuckled. Alya peaked at him through her fingers. He was relaxed again, one arm tossed over the back of the bench. She whimpered, and he tilted his head, his big cat ears twitching playfully. She wished she could wipe that smirk off his face.

"I didn't know you were such a _paw_ some kisser," he said. He said it in a way that made Alya giggle, despite what she'd just done.

"You seemed pretty desperate to get out of it!" Alya retorted through her hands. "I wouldn't call that a _paw_ some kiss."

Leaning toward her, he placed his palms on her knees. "Maybe if you hadn't _pounced_ on me, I might have liked it."

Swatting his hands away, Alya rolled her eyes. "Okay, Chatty Boy, lay off a litt-"

And then his lips were pressed against hers. They were soft, tender. He was gentle, unlike her.

Alya pushed against his chest, and he complied, pulling away from her.

"Sorry," he murmured.

But Alya wanted his lips back on hers. She grasped his shoulders, and pulled him to her, kissing him. He responded, finding where his lips fit against hers. His fingers wound themselves into her wavy locks, pulling her a bit closer.

Fireworks exploded in Alya's chest, and her heartbeat picked up. She pushed forward a bit more, but Chat stopped. He drew his fingers from her hair, letting his palms rest on her shoulders. Alya's lips felt cold when his backed away.

"Don't want to go too far," he said, gently.

And then he was gone, leaving Alya empty, and without an interview.

* * *

"Alya, what's wrong with you?"

Alya snapped out of her stupor, blinking at her friend. They stood at the fringes of their collège's courtyard, by one of the green pillars supporting the second floor.

"Wha-what?" Glancing around, Alya tried to process what was happening. "What happened?"

"You've not been yourself all morning, Alya! What _happened_ at that interview last night?" Mari crossed her arms, demanding an answer.

"Uh...nothing happened!" Smiling, Alya hoped that her friend wouldn't persist.

"Then show me the interview," Marinette, held out her hand. "It's not even on the Ladyblog! Did Chat Noir not show up?"

"Uh..."

"And Adrien has been staring at you _all_ morning! It's like he's in love with you." Marinette gasped, eyes going wide. She chewed her nails as she spoke, frantic. "Adrien's in love with you! And then you two will marry, and I'll have to be happy for you, and then I'll have to leave Paris so that I won't be jealous, and I'll grow old alone, but I won't be alone, because I'll have to get a bunch of cats to keep me happy, and then-"

"Girl," Alya held her friend at arm's length, smiling in an assuring manner. "Adrien and I are _not_ getting together. We've put too much effort into getting him to notice you. Whatever you thought you saw, he does _not_ love me."

Marinette stared at friend for several seconds, still frantic. And then she straightened. "Adrien is coming!"

Alya turned around, following her friend's gaze to the blonde-haired boy. He kept his eyes on Alya, and stopped a few feet from the two girls.

"Hey, Alya." After a few moments, he turned to Marinette, blinking in surprise. "Hey, Marinette," he smiled. Then his haze moved back to Alya. "Would you, um..." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, " hang out, later at the park?"

 _What? No! Ask Mari!_

"Um, I'm not sure I'll be open then, but..." Alya turned to her friend, who looked completely deflated. "Maybe Marinette would like to!" Smiling brightly, Alya pushed her friend toward Adrien.

"What?!" Mari's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. She went stiff, her heels dragging on the concrete as Alya pushed her forward.

"I bet you two have a lot in common!" Alya gave her friend one last shove, and Mari's face slammed into Adrien's chest, causing them both to stumble back.

"Ow!" they yelped in unison.

Cringing slightly, Alya continued. "See, you two are perfect for each other!"

 _Just like you and Chat._

"Actually," Adrien helped Marinette steady herself, "I really wanted to hang out with you, Alya."

"Great," shaking her head, Alya tried to think of what caused this sudden romantic interest from Adrien. Staring at her? Asking her out? What was wrong with him?! He was supposed to be falling for Marinette.

"Fine, but only if Marinette gets to come," Alya crossed her arms, smugly.

Hesitantly, Adrien's eyes shifted from Alya, to Mari, to Alya. His mouth hung open, ready to protest. Alya could practically see the gears in his mind spinning. She'd make him notice Mari. "I-" he cut himself off. He glanced back and forth between them a few more times, then plastered an unrealistically big grin to his face. "Of course, Marinette can come!"

"I can?" Mari's eyes got wide.

Slipping an arm around Marinette's shoulders, Alya grinned triumphantly. "Of course you can."

"YES!" Mari squealed.

* * *

 **Hey ya'll. I know this had a sudden ending, but it was becoming too long. Leave a review if you want me to do a Part 2. Unless it's asked for, I plan to move on to other ideas.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, despite the cliffhanger! Even if you didn't enjoy it, please leave a review anyway with what you do want to see in this series. I love them reviews! OwO**


	2. Alya x Chat Noir (Part 2)

"Don't you think this matches Marinette's eyes?" Alya held a bluebell blouse in front of Marinette.

After spending ten minutes in the park, Alya had dragged Mari and Adrien to a nearby boutique. She was determined to get Adrien to notice her friend.

"They're both such a beautiful bluebell colour!" This would force Adrien to check Marinette out.

"Alya!" Mari hissed.

"Um..." Adrien's eyes looked back and forth from her eyes, to the blouse. "Uh... yeah, it looks good!" He grinned at Alya, eyebrows raised in a silent request for approval.

A sigh escaped Alya's lips. She could totally facepalm right about now. She hung the blouse on it's rack again. She never backed down from a challenge, and rerouting Adrien's affections definitely proved to be a challenge. She just needed some time to strategize. "Hey, Adrien, how about we get together another day? Marinette and I have to... study."

He blinked. "Okay... I'll see you two at school tomorrow?"

"Yep." Alya gave him a thumbs up. "See you tomorrow." She grabbed Marinette's hand, dragging her out of the boutique.

* * *

"It's hopeless, Alya." Sighing, Marinette collapsed onto her chaise, staring at the ceiling. "He's infatuated with you! You two will fall in love, and marry, and I'll be forced to be happy for you and flee the country so I'm not jealous, and I'll die old and alone-"

"Get it together, girl." Crossing her arms, Alya shifted her weight to her left hip, staring at Marinette. "I don't even like him like that! No way would I ever even dream of kissing him!"

A memory of Chat Noir passed through her mind. His relaxed aura, his gait. The way Adrien stared at her was reminiscent to Chat Noir's gaze after their kiss. Awestruck. It brought a pink to her cheeks. Chat Noir was awestruck... by her? She may have no interest in kissing Adrien, but if offered another kiss with Chat Noir, she may accept it. No, she _would_ accept it. That much was certain. To feel those soft lips again... taste them. Her blush grew deeper. But part of her yearned more than just a kiss. She wanted to be with him. The memory of his egotistical chuckle caused the corners of her lips to lift. She wanted to get to know the boy behind the mask. She wondered if he was as infatuated with her as she was becoming with him. Those black ears twitching, his brilliant green eyes...

"What are you blushing at?"

Marinette's voice snapped Alya out of her daze. She blinked at her friend, who had lifted her head off the chaise, staring at her nervously.

"I-"

"You _do_ like Adrien!" Wailing, Marinette wailed, her head crashing down onto the chaise again. "I'll be all alone!"

"No! I... uh..." Should she tell the truth? Alya couldn't stand the thought of Marinette believing she was in love with Adrien. Might as well go for it. "I... didn't get an interview with Chat Noir because... we kissed." She ducked her head, embarrassed. But she gazed through her eyebrows at Marinette, who had lifted up her head again, eyes so tiny.

"You _what_!?" Marinette squeaked.

"Chat Noir... he was flirting, and his lips were so soft looking, and I couldn't help myself, I just kissed him, and then he kissed me, and it was-" Alya cut off her rant, glaring at Marinette, who sported a disgusted face. "Oh, come on. You have to agree he's handsome."

"He's full of himself. And his puns are horrible."

"You barely know him!" Alya shot back.

"I know him better than you do!" Marinette's face turned red.

"How?" Alya crossed her arms, demanding.

"BECAUSE I'M-" Marinette clamped her mouth shut, eyes wide.

"How?" Alya raised an eyebrow.

"I just do!"

The two stared blankly at each other.

One.

Two.

Three.

And then they burst into hysterics. And laughed. And laughed...

"I can't... believe... we just had... that fight!" Alya managed in between hysterics.

After several minutes, their hysterics had diminished enough to talk again. "So, you really kissed him?"

"Yep. He wasn't too happy at first. Arms flailing." They giggled.

"But he _did_ kiss you back?" Marinette raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Yes. It didn't last too long, though."

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

It was quiet, but it startled the girls. Definitely not the door. And then they heard it again.

"It's coming from the loft window," Marinette muttered, leaping off the chaise. She was up the stairs in an instant, and then she was out of sight on her bed. "It's... your boyfriend," she called.

 _What?_

Alya shot up the stairs, taking the spot at Marinette's right side. They both knelt on the bed, staring out the window. Warm sunlight filtered in, breathing on their skin.

And then she saw him at the edge of the window, black ears twitching. He grinned and impossibly large grin. It was as big as the Cheshire cat's.

Alya gasped, pulling Marinette out of his line of sight. "What should we do?"

"I don't know. Let him in, I guess." Marinette shrugged.

"Into your room?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"He's a guy!" Alya hissed incredulously.

Marinette raised a quizzical brow. "Are you afraid?"

No. Alya was never afraid. She straightened her shoulders, inched back into Chat Noir's view. He was still there, admiring his paws. As soon as he saw them, he grinned again. She unlocked the window, opened it.

Chat Noir slipped through, a cheeky grin lighting his face. "How's my _Belle fille_?"

"Huh? Uh..." Alya's eyes darted to Marinette, who was gaping. "I'm good. What about you?"

"Great." He turned to Marinette. "Your bed is so soft, I may just have to take a cat nap."

Crossing her arms, Marinette sent him an unamused glare. "Haha, very funny. I don't like fur all over my bed."

Taken aback, Alya stared at her friend. She wasn't used to Marinette talking to boys like _that_.

Chat chuckled, sliding off the edge of the bed. "You don't have to be so _catty_."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You haven't seen my claws yet."

Alya gaped. Did these two know each other?

"Are you coming, _Belle_? Your catty friend doesn't seem to be in the best of moods." His tone was teasing, but Marinette's pupils narrowed in annoyance.

"Hey, you're the one that pushed me to let him in," Alya smirked, climbing down the stairs.

Chat lounged on his back on the chaise, gazing around the room. "I see you're a big fan of Adrien Agreste." He raised a sardonic brow at Marinette.

"Oh my gosh," Mari muttered, covering her face.

"I'm actually a very good friend of his," Chat let the syllables roll off his tongue in a teasing manner.

Bluebell eyes stared at him in horror. "Oh no, please don't tell him, Chat Noir!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He held a lithe finger to his lips.

"What brings you to my friend's bedroom window?" Alya asked, eyes studying his features.

"You," he rolled onto his stomach, "of course." He giggled, wiggling his brows. A boyish grin was plastered to his face.

"I see." Alya walked to him, scratched his head. He purred, eyes slipping shut contentedly. "And why do you want to see me?"

Peaking open an eye, he pressed his head into her palm. "After that kiss... how could I forget you?"

Marinette squealed quietly. "This is so cute!" she whispered.

Alya retracted her hand, much to everyone's disappointment. Chat's other eye peaked open, so he was squinting at her. "Why'd you stop?"

Ignoring his question, Alya poised her own. "What makes you think I liked it?"

A mischievous smirk danced across his lips. "Don't pretend you didn't initiate the first kiss. And you responded to the second. And besides, you've been checking me out." He languidly motioned at his form.

A hotness crept up Alya's neck. Marinette shifted awkwardly.

"How about another, _Belle_?" he puckered his lips.

"Um... how about I get us all drinks?" Marinette dashed for the trapdoor, making a quick escape. Alya wasn't sure if she'd return.

She placed her palm on Chat's face, pushed him away. "Nope."

Chat's ears lowered deflated. Alya groaned as his face morphed into a rejected, boyish pout.

"I'm not going to kiss you." Even if she really wanted too. She'd never planned on dating a superhero. When he continued to pout, she returned her hand to his head, running her fingers through his hair. He purred, pushing into her touch. "This is the most I'm giving you."

Marinette rushed back in, slamming the trapdoor open. "My parents are here! They do _not_ need to find him here!" She frantically yanked Chat off the chaise by hois left arm, dragged him up the stairs to the loft. He glanced over his shoulder at Alya. Winked.

"Next time I'll get a kiss."

* * *

"You two were so cute together!" Marinette squealed.

Blushing, Alya rolled her eyes. "There's nothing between us. A non-existent chemistry that'll never happen."

They sat at their normal bench, Nino in front of them paying no attention.

And then Adrien walked in. As he round his and Nino's desk, he waved at Marinette and Alya. As his gaze shifted awkwardly from Marinette, he winked at Alya, who went wide-eyed in surprise. Who did he think he was?

"So, you wanna hang out later, Alya? I asked dad if you could come over later." His eyes shifted to Marinette, and then Nino. Blinked. "And Nino and Marinette, of course."

"Sounds great." Did she just agree to a somewhat date? _No way_. She felt Marinette's eyes on her... and Chloe's too.

"What about me, Adrikens?" Dark blue eyes stared at him sweetly as she leaned across her desk.

Adrien turned to her, discomfort in his eyes. "Oh, uh... actually, my dad said I could only have a few friends over..." He motioned at Alya, Marinette, and Nino. "It took a lot to get him to agree to that. I'm really sorry."

Alya knew he wasn't sorry, but she didn't say anything. He always seemed a little annoyed around the mayor's daughter. Of course, Alya didn't blame him.

Chloe's face was picture worthy. Slack jaw and wide eyes. She definitely had not expected to be turned down. Then her face hardened. "Hmph." She turned to the front of the class, arms crossed.

Adrien sat beside Nino. As soon as he was seated, Nino leaned over, whispered in his ear, "Dude, you just invited Alya on a date. Want to explain?"

"Later," Adrien whispered back.

* * *

"He asked you out on _another_ date!" Marinette lay on her chaise, wailing again. "And you accepted! I will be alone!"

"Please, he'll get over this silly crush on me in no time." Alya rolled her eyes.

"How?" Marinette gazed at her friend through bloodshot eyes.

A mischievous smirk spread across Alya's face. "We'll invite Chat Noir to our little rendezvous. He'll get his kiss, and Adrien will realize I'm taken. And you'll be so beautiful, and available, that he'll fall for you."

Marinette stared, face flat. "And how do you plan to contact Chat Noir?"

A grin spread across Alya's face. "I'll get myself in danger, wait until he shows up. This is Paris, after all. It can't be too awful hard."

"What makes you think he'll show up, and not Ladybug?"

Alya shrugged. "Something tells me it'll be him. Adrien will lose interest as soon as he sees Chat Noir and I kissing."

* * *

 **Ooh! What could possibly happen next? It's up to you, the reader! Want me to make a third part? Rename this as an Alya x Chat Noir FanFiction instead of Miraculous one-shots? Drop it here and start for a new idea? The writer kwami is hungry for ideas, and I really want your opinions. Part three? Rename the FanFiction? Drop the idea?**

 **I'm not big on that last idea. I've got ideas for this fic spinning like crazy and I kinda wanna test them out. But I want to know what YOU all want! If you loved, liked, disliked, hated this, let me know so I know what to do next. I'll be waiting on reviews before I do anything else.**


	3. Alya x Chat Noir (Part 3)

"How hard can it be to find a dangerous situation? The police show up before he has a chance too!" Alya crossed her arms at Marinette. They stood on a street corner. They'd walked for ten minutes, trying to find a sticky situation.

Marinette shrugged. "Uh... I gotta go pee!" She giggled, embarrassed, and dashed into a nearby boutique.

Alya blinked at her friend's sudden announcement, then shook her head, smiling. She'd make Adrien fall for her friend. They were a match made in heaven. As for Chat Noir, she wasn't sure if she should pursue anything with him. He was charming, sure, but he didn't seem to be the type you'd start anything serious with. Danger wasn't an issue. She put herself into harms way all the time trying to get new footage for the Ladyblog. But a large part of her wanted to pursue Chat. To know him. His likes, dislikes, hobbies, passions, dreams... he was a mystery she wanted to know.

"Hey there!" A kind, feminine voice called from behind.

Alya turned around, nearly bumping noses with an all to familiar face. Bluebell eyes gazed at her from behind a red mask with black dots.

"Ladybug! What's going on?" Eyebrows drawing together, Alya waited expectantly.

"Oh, uh..." Ladybug quirked her lips, thoughtfully. "Nothing's the matter. I was just passing by, and I noticed you. You run the Ladyblog, right?" A smile lifted the corners of her lips.

"Yeah! That's me!" Alya did a little dance, excited.

"Oh! Cool! I think Chat Noir really likes it, too." A mischievous glint slipped into Ladybug's eyes.

 _Oh, right! Chat Noir!_

"If it wouldn't be too much... could you ask him something for me?"

Ladybug's smile grew, that mischievous glint dancing. "Of course! What do you want me to say?"

"Could you let him know that Alya Cesaire was wondering if he could come to Gabriel Agreste's house this evening? At five o'clock?" Alya had a feeling he'd come.

"Of course! I'll give him a call in a little bit!"

"Thank you so much, Ladybug!" Alya felt like a weight was off her shoulders.

"You're welcome!" Ladybug looked at her wrist, as if checking the time on a watch. "Oh my! I have to go! I'll make sure to let him know!"

A few seconds later, she was gone.

* * *

"Hey, L.B.!" Chat smirked through the screen at Marinette. She was still clad in full costume.

"Hey! I ran into Alya today. The girl that runs the Ladyblog."

"Oh, her," Chat's eyes grew misty, a small smile lifting his lips. "She's _purr_ -fect." Eyes widening, he tried to cover his slip-up. "I mean, not as _purr_ -fect as you, M'lady."

Marinette chuckled. "It's okay, Chat. I'm not offended."

"So... what did you two talk about?" Chat asked, curious.

"Not anything, really..." Marinette waited a dramatic moment. "Actually, we did talk about you a little. She wanted me to pass a message to you."

"A... message?" Chat's ears twitched curiously, his eyes dilating in anticipation.

"She wants you to come to Gabriel Agreste's house at five o'clock today. You think you can make it?"

An uncertain emotion flickered in his eyes, and his lips quirked ever so slightly. "Uh..." He looked really nervous.

"Don't tell me you're going to let her down." Marinette feigned offense.

"Of course not! I'll be there! I promise! What about you?"

His question surprised Marinette. "Oh, um... she didn't invite me. Just you. Besides, I'll be busy with... other things."

Chat made a noise in the back of his throat, crossing his arms. "Of course... I'll definitely be there, though."

* * *

"Mari, finally!" Alya crossed her arms, and amused look present in her features. "You took forever, girl. Did you fall in?"

Red coloured Marinette's cheeks. "N-no! I had to... do number two! Yeah! I didn't expect it!"

Alya blinked.

"So, what should we do now?" Marinette quickly changed the topic.

Checking her phone, Alya shrugged. "We still got an hour before heading to Adrien's. Want to head back to your place? I'd love some of your parent's muffins."

"Sure!"

* * *

"Adrien is in his room." Nathalie motioned upstairs to his door. She'd been hospitable since their arrival, but stayed professionally stoic.

Alya, Marinette, and Nino thanked her, then darted up the stairs, knocking at his door.

"Just a moment!" They heard a crash in the room, followed by something toppling over, and a line of non-understandable mumbling from Adrien. A few grunts later, the door opened, Adrien standing on the other side, flushed and gasping for air. "Come in." He stepped aside. "I was just... horsing around."

Alya glanced at Adrien's windows as she entered, looking for a certain black-clad cat. He'd arrive soon, hopefully. If he agreed to come. This wouldn't work if he didn't show.

"Hey dude," Nino draped an arm over Adrien's shoulder, pulling him along with him. "How about you and I have a little competition on that rock-climbing wall of yours?"

A moment of hesitation. Adrien glanced to the bathroom, then smiled. "Aright. I'll beat you, though!"

Smirking, Nino made a beeline for the spiral staircase, Adrien close behind. Marinette watched dreamily. "Isn't he so handsome when he takes on a challenge?" She sighed happily.

Alya quirked her mouth, eyes darting to him. "Sure." Where was Chat Noir? She walked to the window, gazed out. No sign of him. Of course, Ladybug had never given Chat's answer, so he probably had said no.

"Alya, check it out!" Nino called.

She turned to see Adrien climbing at a rapid pace, leaving Nino behind. At the top, he looked down at his friend grinning. Then he dropped, landing in a cat-like way on the second floor. He turned, looking at Alya expectantly.

She smiled, giving him a thumbs up, to which he grinned, pleased.

Nino dropped from the wall as well, draping an arm around his friend's shoulders again. "So, I hear tale from a certain birdie that one of Paris' favourite heroes is dropping by. A certain kitty." Nino grinned. He was one of Chat Noir's biggest fans.

As he spoke, Adrian's irises shrunk, and he turned a little pale. "Oh, uh..." he chuckled, shutting his eyes. "Sounds _paw_ some." His eyes instantly popped open, as his mouth turned into a silent _o_. His friends burst into hysterics.

"Looks like you and Chat Noir would get along just fine," Marinette managed between fits of laughter.

Adrien grinned shyly at her, and her breath hitched. Alya smirked. Here was a door. "You two look so cute together!" she cooed.

Marinette's head snapped to her friend, eyes wide. Adrien ducked his head, whispered something Alya couldn't hear.

"You two could be the best couple in our school," Nino added.

Alya grinned her approval at him. He winked at her. They were on the same page. Maybe she wouldn't need Chat Noir's help at all.

"We're- uh... I don't see... too many similarities." Adrien's face was pained, trying to be honest without hurting Marinette's feelings. The looks he was giving her said he wasn't unaware to her interest in him. He rubbed his shoulder, averted his eyes to the ground.

Alya looked at Marinette. Her mouth hung open, her eyes were red, tears welling up in the corners. She drooped, meeting Alya's gaze. Alya tried to communicate encouragement through a smile, but Marinette just frowned, looking away, out the window.

"Woah... things just got serious," Nino said.

Adrien sighed. "I'll be right back." He shuffled to his bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Alya rushed to Marinette, hugged her fiercely. "Don't worry. He'll see your the better choice. I'll do everything I can to make him realize it."

Marinette smiled, but it was empty, shallow. "Thank you, Alya. You're such a good friend."

"Uh, guys, I hate to ruin the moment, but... HE'S HERE!" Nino said, pointing at the windows.

Alya and Marinette followed his gaze, and gasped at the sight of Chat Noir sitting on an open window's frame.. So he _did_ show after all.

"Did I miss anything?" Chat asked, dropping to the floor.

"Nothing of interest to Paris's greatest." Nino said. Alya herself forgot about what had just occurred, smitten by his casual grin.

Chat raised an eyebrow, chuckled. Then he turned toward Alya. "Hey there, _Belle fille_."

She met his expression. "Chat. You arrived at the wrong moment. Our host is..." she glanced at the restroom. Who knew what Adrien was doing in there? "Busy."

Chat didn't seem to hear her. He approached her, a coy smile playing at his lips. "What's that? Behind your ear?" He stepped close, reached his left hand forward, brushing her ear with his fingertips. When he retracted it, a red rose sat delicately in his open palm. "Beautiful, like you."

Alya gasped. "When did you learn magic tricks?"

"All for you, my _purr_ -fect girl." He winked, offering the rose.

Alya took it. She stole a glance at Marinette, who seemed to be recovering from Adrien's words. Marinette smiled, giving Alya a thumbs up.

Alya felt hot breath on her cheek, and turned to see Nino standing in her personal space, grinning like a dufus. He held his iconic hat in one hand, a sharpie in the other.

"Could you sign this for me?" Nino shoved the hat and sharpie toward Chat.

A lopsided grin shining on his face, Chat took the offered items, scribbling a signature on the top of the brim. Then he handed it back. "Hope you find it _paw_ some," he said.

As Nino stepped back, Alya looked to Marinette. Her friend stood a comfortable distance away, hands clasped behind her back. She winked at Alya, tilting her head toward Chat. _You know you want it_ , she mouthed. Alya's eyes darted to Chat's lips. Marinette's message was clear.

Alya let her eyes glance to the restroom. Adrien was still in there. No sense waiting for him to come out.

Before she could make a move toward Chat, he'd already done it, invading her personal space, forehead conspiratorially close to hers, and that coy smile dancing on his slightly chapped lips. He leaned forward a bit, and their foreheads grazed lightly, noses booping together. Heat crept up Alya's neck, into her cheeks. His breath was warm on her face, and it smelled of mint. She inhaled deeply through her nostrils, drinking his scent.

His lips parted slightly, and then brushed against hers. Light, tender. But it set off a million fireworks in Alya's chest. She leaned into him, deepening it slightly. Their lips moved in a synchronized way, softly.

She could feel Nino and Marinette staring at them, but she didn't try to get a look at their reactions. Instead, she draped an arm over the back of Chat's neck, pulling him closer. She kept her eyes open, staring directly into those green orbs.

Just as soon as the moment had come, it was gone. Chat pulled back, giving her a quick kiss on the nose as he retreated. "Sorry for cutting things short, but I got some business, _Belle_." He winked at her as he darted for the window, jumping out of it.

Alya stared after him, her breaths slightly laboured.

"Oh my goodness, Alya!" Marinette squealed, crushing her friend in a bear hug. "You two are so cute together!"

"Yeah..." Alya was still recovering.

"What in the world was that?" Nino blinked. "I thought... you and I..." He stared at Alya, hurt.

Her mouth dropped open. "Nino, I-"

He shook his head. "No. If you never wanted me, why didn't you speak up sooner?"

Alya dropped her head as Marinette pulled back from the hug.

Nino's nostrils flared, and he crumpled his hat in his hand, then flung it to the floor, stomping out the door.

The restroom door opened, and Adrien came out, confused looking. "Did I miss anything?"

Marinette offered him a smile, wrapping an arm around Alya. "J-just a... bit of a disagreement."

Adrien's eyebrows knit together as he shifted his gaze to Alya.

Alya felt horrible. She had forgotten about her relationship with Nino. She'd let Chat Noir invade her mind, and she'd fallen for him. She hadn't meant to hurt Nino, but it was too late.

* * *

Nino lay on his back on his bed, clutching a small photo of him and Alya. She looked so happy. But it couldn't be, because she dumped him for Paris' finest. He worked his jaw, and sat up, ready to rip the photo. She betrayed him, and he-

A small black butterfly with translucent purple highlights landed on the photo, then vanished into it.

A small headache formed, and Nino raised his head. An outline of a purple mask appeared in front of him, and in his mind, he saw Hawk Moth. Nino had seen him before when he'd become the Bubbler, and part of him tried to kick the man out of his mind. But the other half wanted him to stay.

"HeartSore, I see we meet again. Your friend Alya has broken your heart, but with my powers, you will be able to win the heart of anyone you want. But I want two things-"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous', I know." Nino smirked. "I'm in."

A dark cloud enveloped him.

* * *

 **I'm not sure if I've gotten myself in trouble or not. I'm not too good at action, but I should've thought about that when I decided to make one-shots for a show about superheroes. XD I'll try my best, though. Oh, and it looks like I just ruined all chances of ending this soon. Guess parts of this fic is going to be strewn throughout this Miraculous series.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy. It may be a while before I publish the next chapter, 'cause I want to perfect the action to the best of my ability. Enjoy.**


	4. Alya x Chat Noir (Part 4)

"What happened?" Chat Noir stared at Alya, frowning.

As soon as Nino had left, Alya had struggled to hold her tears. Adrien had swooped in instantly to comfort her, but she kept pushing him away. She felt guilty about what she'd done. In her carelessness with Chat Noir, she'd forgotten about Nino. It was foolish.

She'd gone to Marinette's and the two had barely spoken before Chat appeared at the window. Alya hadn't wanted to let him in, but there was a deluge outside, so Marinette insisted. Although she had been reluctant as well. It was partially her fault.

Alya pushed Chat's wet forearms off her thighs. He'd get Marinette's chaise all wet. "Nothing, really. I just... I'm sorry... for kissing you."

Chat blinked. His ears drooped, and his pupils dilated, sadly. "Something did happen, _Belle_."

She looked away from him. "Please, don't call me that." Squeezing her eyes shut, she fought to maintain her tears. Her throat felt raw, burned. "I can't do this. I can't try and make everyone happy, because two hearts are gonna get hurt... aside from mine."

Chat rested his forearms on her thighs again. "What do you mean?"

Alya didn't look at him. "I mean... you, Nino, or Adrien." She shook her head. "What I did with you, it was an accident." She cringed at her on words. Would she hurt all the boys in her life?

Chat jerked back, eyes wide. "You don't mean that," he whispered.

Alya didn't answer. She turned to Marinette for help. Marinette frowned, hugging her friend.

"I'm sorry for not thinking anything out," Mari whispered in Alya's ear.

When they pulled apart, Alya's heart beat accelerated, pounding in her ears. "I'm sorry, Chat... my heart belongs to Nino."

Chat stood, face strained. " _Belle-_ "

Alya turned away, hot tears on her face. It seemed she _would_ hurt every boy in her life. Who next? Her dad? Adrien? The other boys in her class? "Chat Noir, please don't call me that."

Chat expelled a breath. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye. Through the foggy tears, she saw him run a hand through his hair. His other hand rested on his hip. "You don't mean any of this..."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?" Alya was trying to convince herself as well.

Suddenly, he was at her side, clutching her hand. "Please, Alya. I shouldn't have ever pursued you. I knew you were with Nino, but I was a blind fool. And I'm still a blind fool, because I'm here, in front of Marinette, begging you to give me another chance. I may be selfish, but I love you. Everyday at school I see you, and my heart warms."

Alya's eyes locked to his. "We... go to school... together?" Who could he be? Blonde hair, green eyes.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette stuttered. Alya turned to her friend. Marinette had wide eyes, mouth gaping.

Chat ducked his head. "Please, Alya."

Alya stared at Marinette. "Adrien... I don't think I'm the right-" Marinette cut her off with a subtle head shake. Even now, Mari was too afraid of admitting to her crush on the model boy.

Chat continued to stare at her. "Alya, please..."

Alya sighed. Why did things have to be so hard? "Adrien, my heart belonged to Nino first. I can't-"

Chat pulled back, face hard. "You never truly cared for me." He didn't say anything else. In a few swift motions, he was out Marinette's loft window, into the night.

Alya covered her face with her hands, began to cry. Marinette pulled her tight.

* * *

HeartSore grinned, his heart-shaped pupils narrowing. He ducked further into the shadows of Marinette's roof, watching the black clad superhero jump out her window. Here was his chance of revenge. He took a step toward Chat, but his body froze. A purple mask appeared before him.

"HeartSore, not him," Hawk Moth said, chuckling. "He's valuable to me. Focus on getting your girl."

Growling, HeartSore stepped back. He watched Chat make his getaway. When the blonde haired boy was out of sight, HeartSore looked down at his right hand. It was closed in a tight fist, a red and pink fire dancing around it. He wanted so bad to burn Chat's heart. Show him how much it hurt to be rejected by the most beautiful girl in the world. But if he couldn't show Chat Noir, he'd show the rest of Paris. Starting with the Dupain-Cheng household.

A grin spread over HeartSore's chapped red lips, and he chuckled darkly. "Guess I'm dropping in for a visit, Marinette."

* * *

Chat crashed to the top of a random apartment, tears running down his cheeks. He choked on a sob, curling up in a ball.

Neglected by his father.

He betrayed his best friend.

A nuisance to Ladybug.

Rejected by Alya.

Could none of his relationships go right? He squeezed his eyes shut, shivering against a cold wind. His heart was stuck in his throat. He blinked open his eyes, stared at his hands. Must everything around him be destroyed? He clenched his hands into fists.

But this wasn't his fault. Not completely. Alya cheated on her beau, used Chat. It was mostly her fault-

He squeezed his eyes shut. Her fault. His father's fault. Ladybug's fault. Not his.

His head exploded with an ache, and his eyes snapped open. A purple mask floated before him, and a man appeared in his mind. He shook his head, trying to shake the image away. This had to be Hawk Moth. He couldn't let the villain get to him. Not now, not ever.

"Chat Noir... don't try to get rid of me. I want to help you," Hawk Moth said, voice gentle, caring. It reminded him of his father's voice. Except his father was never caring.

"get out of my head!" Chat growled.

A chuckle echoed in his ears, and shivers ran down his spine. "You can't get rid of me, Chat. Can I call you that, hm? The hurt, and agony, and pain, and anger are so strong. This is my breeding ground, Chat. My familiar territory. You've invited me. It's rude to kick out a guest, yes?" Hawk Moth's lips tilted in a cruel smile.

"Leave me alone!" Chat yelled.

"Join me, Chat. You have such great potential."

Chat could feel the evil of the akuma coursing through him, and he hissed.

"Embrace it, Chat. She hurt you. You've been hurt and abused too many times... it's time you got revenge." Hawk Moth's voice was melodic, soothing.

Memories of all the times he'd been wronged started flashing before Chat's eyes, and he began to harden, his resolve to resist slipping. "No," he muttered, weakly.

Hawk Moth chuckled again, and Chat found he actually liked it. "See? You wanted me to come. And now I'm offering you more power. The ability to use your powers as much as you like, without worrying about your identity being revealed. I'm offering you the chance to get revenge on those who hurt you."

Chat thought about Alya, Ladybug, and his father. Hawk Moth couldn't see those thoughts, and it brought Chat a strange satisfaction. "And what do you want?"

Hawk Moth's eyes gleamed. "Ladybug's Miraculous. Once I have you, there'll be no need to win your miraculous, because I have you. Your miraculous is safe."

Something warned Chat that Hawk Moth was lying, but he ignored it. Revenge sounded beautiful.

"What do you say... Chat Blanc?" Hawk Moth's lips curled even further. A terrifying smile.

This was it. The moment of decision. The point of no return. His chance to get revenge, and show everybody how it feels to be hurt. He could make the world a better place. Make Paris a better place. No one would dare to cross his path.

A grin stretched his lips.

"Count me in."

* * *

 **I didn't intend for any of this to happen, people. But I think it's brilliant. Chat Blanc isn't an original idea, obviously. I've seen it in several other FanFics, yet I wanted to do it, too. XD I feel this story is gaining more potential, though it's averted so far from the original idea. This was supposed to be a cute one-shot.**

 **I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but I don' think it would be fitting to add any more to this chapter. So ya'll are lft with a cliffhanger until the next part.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. And make sure to review. I love those things. Seriously. They're my number one drive to keep going. XD**


	5. Alya x Chat Noir (Part 5)

The next day, Alya woke up with dried tears on her cheeks. It took only a moment to remember why. Nino's and Chat Noir's faces flashed before her. Heartbroken. She wanted to lay there, and forget the world existed, but she forced herself to her feet. Forced a smile on her face. She'd apologize, and make everything right. Fix things with Nino, cause Adrien to fall for Marinette. She could do this. If she could run around chasing hero's in spandex, she could do this.

A blush crept over her cheeks at the thought of Adrien in spandex. She remembered all the time spent with him as Chat Noir. His jokes, his easy atmosphere.

She shook her head. "What am I doing?"

Sighing, she glanced around her room, ready to start her day.

* * *

"Good morning, class." Miss Bustier smiled warily..

Alya blocked her out as she began her presentation. Turning to Marinette, she whispered, "Where's Nino and Adrien?" The seats in front of them were empty. Nino and Adrien couldn't have bailed school over romantic drama... right?

Marinette shrugged. 'I don't know. There was an attack on Paris last night, an akumatized person. I heard that Ladybug was there... but Chat Noir never came."

Alya frowned. "How did you hear about it? I haven't seen anything on the news."

Marinette's eyes shrunk. "Oh, uh... I was... there! I could see it out my window!" She laughed nervously.

"What did the akumatized villain call themselves?"

"I think... HeartSore. They-" Mari hesitated. "He looked like Nino."

Alya frowned. It couldn't be Nino. Had he been hurt that bad? He was. Her heart broke at the memory of his pain. Was it only yesterday? Things shouldn't have ended like that. Was Adrien akumatized, too? She hoped not, especially if he was akumatized as Chat Noir. That could be pretty bad. She wrinkled her eyebrows. "Where's Adrien?"

Marinette hesitated, looking at the empty seats in front of them. "I don't know."

The look in Marinette's eyes confirmed that she had the same fear as Alya. Could Chat Noir be running around, bent on destruction, aided by Hawk Moth and his own emotions?

It wasn't a good thought.

* * *

"I have to make things right. I have to find them, and help them." Alya sat on Marinette's chaise, anxiously. After school, the two had decided to go to Marinette's.

Mari frowned from her desk chair. "You _can't_ Alya. If they are akumatized, you could get hurt! Leave this to Ladybug and Chat-" she cut herself off. "Well, leave it to Ladybug, okay? She may not be perfect, but it's safer if she takes care of things."

Alya's phone rung. She snatched it from it's resting place on her lap, checked the caller ID. Adrien. Glancing up at Marinette, Alya smiled. "It's Adrien! He must be okay." She answered. "Hello? Adrien?"

"There once was a white cat I knew..." the voice was Adrien's.

"Adrien?" Alya frowned, pressed speaker so Marinette could hear, too.

"Who had feathers; a ghost cat that flew..." his tone was lackadaisical.

"Adrien, cut it out." Alya frowned. What sort of game was this? She gulped. Was he... he was akumatized, wasn't he?

"Through the shimmering streams... of the moon's silver beams..."

Soft footprints padded across Marinette's roof. The two girls looked up, eyes wide, mouths open. The footsteps neared her loft window.

"Leaving slain doves in the dew."

Something sharp scratched the loft window, and the two girls squealed, jumping to their feet. Alya dropped her phone, and it broke open on the floor. They moved toward the trapdoor leading downstairs. A flash of white out the window, as the window pane was scraped again. One final scrape, and the glass shattered, shards crashing to Marinette's bed.

A flash of white dropped through the window, onto Marinette's bed, out of sight. Alya could feel her heartbeat quickening, blood pounding in her ears. Marinette's mattress creaked lightly as he shifted his weight. Then, silently, he appeared, dropped off the end of her bed, landed on his feet, grinning lazily.

" _Bonjour_ ," he tilted his head, pale green eyes gazing curiously. His costume had changed to white, his hair had turned several shades paler than his natural blonde. Even his skin and eyes were paler than before. His right cat ear had a couple open cuts in the side, but no blood. It wasn't exactly real, anyway. His cheeks were scratched, dried blood droplets dotting his pale skin. Even his lips were chapped. His bell kept it's gold hue, though.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette squeaked.

He raised an eyebrow. "The name's Chat Blanc." He moved closer, and the two girls reached for the trapdoor. In a flash, Chat was at their sides, yanking them both up straight by the arm. "You want to play a little game? It's called catch the prey." He grinned, showing white fangs. He released Marinette's arm, placing one of his claws to the bottom of Alya's chin. Scraped, drawing blood. "How about we start with you. it'll be lots of- _oof_ ," he cut off, Alya's knee colliding with his groin.

Ripping her arm from his grip, Alya kneed him again, causing him to double over. She raised her knee to bruise his face, but he grabbed her leg, yanked.

Alya's free leg gave out under her, and she collapsed to her butt. But Marinette was at her side in a moment, delivering an unexpected kick to Chat Blanc's side.

He hissed, but responded, slashing at Marinette. His claws caught her cheek, leaving scratches much similar to his. As Alya climbed to her feet, and Marinette clutched her cheek, he moved back a safe distance, chuckling. "I'm enjoying this game."

Alya reached for Marinette's vanity, grabbed a bottle of perfume. Popping off the lid, she sprayed Chat in the eyes.

While he was temporarily blinded, Marinette swung open the trapdoor. "Go!"

As Marinette dashed down behind her friend, she grabbed the trapdoor to swing it shut. Halfway shut, though, Chat grabbed a hold of the edge, hissing. "You're not getting away so easily, _P_ _roie_." He bared his fangs, yanking on the trapdoor.

Marinette used all her weight, pulling the door shut, Chat's fingers getting crushed in the process. Ignoring his screams, the two girls dashed down the stairs, wincing when they heard the trapdoor swing open. They had to get out of here. Keep Tom and Sabine safe, too.

Not several steps down, Chat launched over Marinette, landing on Alya, ears flicking. The two tumbled down the rest of the steps in a jumbled mess. Chat landed on top of Alya, pinning her to the ground. A cruel smile lifted the corner of his lips. "Well, well, well. How did you like my little game of cat and mouse, _amour_?" he crooned.

Alya shrunk in on herself, gulping. What would he do now? The malicious glint suggested his intentions to harm her. She could see Marinette moving up behind them, ready to pounce. But as soon as she was in reach, Chat swung an arm back, delivering and unexpected harsh punch to her hip, causing her to topple over.

Chat ran his lithe fingers through Alya's hair. "Oh, _Belle_ , we could have been the perfect match. But it's too late." He smirked, tracing his claws over her neck, leaving shallow scratches.

Alya squirmed. "Adrien, this isn't you, cut it out!" She watched Marinette clamber back to her feet.

A fist collided with Chat's jaw, knocking him off of Alya. Jumping to her feet, Alya turned to her defender. Heart-shaped pupils ringed with red irises, stared at her from an ashen grey face. A grin spread across chapped red lips. Her hero wore a red spandex costume, very similar to one a superhero would wear, though it was coated with chaffed heart designs.

"Nino?" Despite the changes, Alya would recognize that smile anywhere.

He dipped into a bow. " _Ma Dame_ ," he grasped her hand, pressed a gentle kiss to the backside.

"What... what happened to you?" Alya took in his appearance.

"I hope you will love me after this?" He raised his eyebrows, inquiring. Despite his composure, there was something bitter about him.

Chat landed on Nino's back, claws scratching the newcomer's ashen skin.

The two fell over, taking blows at each other.

Alya exchanged a look with Marinette, an understanding passing between them. They both ran the distance to the kitchen, where Tom and Sabine were.

"Marinette, what was all that racket?" Tom frowned as the two girls skidded into the kitchen, faces flushed.

"No time to explain! We have to go!" Marinette grabbed her parents, and followed Alya out of the bakery, dragging her parents with them, ignoring their confused questions.

As they dashed across the street to the park, Alya heard the glass of the bakery door shatter behind them. She glanced over her shoulder to see Chat chasing them on all fours, eyes narrowed to predatory slits. She shoved Marinette's parents in the back, propelling them and Marinette forward. "Go!"

And then he was one her again. But she wasn't going to go down so easy this time. She caught her balance, holding herself up. And then she reached over her shoulder, grabbing him by the upper arms. She tried to swing him over her, onto the ground, but she had overestimated her strength, and only caused herself to lose her own balance. They crashed to the ground, and she landed face first. She felt her teeth scraping the sensitive insides of her mouth as her face collided with the blacktop.

She felt clawed hands flip her over, so that she was on her back. Chat grinned at her like before. "How many times must I chase you, _Proie_?" A yoyo shot out, wrapping around his wrist. And then he was tugged off of Alya.

Jumping to her feet, Alya caught sight of Ladybug, face hard. The girl walked toward Chat Blanc and Alya, her yoyo held loosely in her hand.

"Chat Noir, what are you doing?" Marinette's eyes narrowed at Chat, who was in a crouch, rubbing his wrist where the yoyo had caught him.

"The name is Chat Blanc," he hissed, rising to his feet. "And your timing is perfect." He looked between Ladybug and Alya. "I can have my fun with you two, then have my fun with my father." He smirked. "Cataclysm!" He held his right hand high in the air.

Alya watched, eyes wide, as black, smoky bubbles danced around his hand. He hesitated only a moment, before launching himself at Ladybug. The red-clad girl was quick, though, and narrowly dodged his deadly hand.

Alya watched as the two performed a dangerous dance. Chat threw blows at Ladybug, while Paris' favourite hero avoided his blows, occasionally throwing a blow herself.

And then hands grasped Alya by the arms, pulling her off the ground. She looked up to see Nino grinning at her, hovering. Cracked, ashy looking hearts hovered around him, presumably what caused him to fly.

"Hold tight, _Ma Dame_."

Alya screamed as he pulled her higher into the air, soaring over the tops of buildings.

* * *

 **So... this is my first time writing an action scene, I think. Let me know how I did? I'd love to hear what you guys thought. Did I do good, bad? Did I do an alright job describing the action? I had fun writing it. That's a given.**

 **I'm sorry for how long it took to publish this, too. I'm recovering from a short outburst of writer's block. XD Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to review.**


	6. Alya x Chat Noir (Part 6)

Wind roaring in her ears was all Alya heard as she clung tightly to Nino's neck. Her akumatized boyfriend had given up trying to hold her squirming arms, and had pulled her tight against him instead. She looked over her shoulder, watching Paris speed by beneath her, a rush of architecture and green. She clenched her jaw, her breath short. She could feel Nino's heartbeat against her chest, but it wasn't comforting. It felt broken, releasing jagged, half beats.

"Nino," she broached the silence between them, staring into his heart-shaped pupils.

He blinked, meeting her gaze. "I'm HeartSore," he said. Then he grinned. "I love you, Alya." His voice cracked when he said _love_.

"HeartSore," Alya tried it out in her mouth, to find it didn't feel right. But she decided it was best not to mention she preferred the name Nino. He _was_ akumatized and could hurt her if she upset him. "Why did you save me from Chat Blanc?"

He scowled at the mention of the other akumatized boy. "I love you, Alya. He was going to hurt you."

"If he can't get his hands on me..." she gulped, fear causing her to sweat. "He'll go for other people. I think he's bent on revenge against everyone who's hurt him. Ladybug, his father, his classmates..." she trailed off.

HeartSore raised a bored brow, flicking a glance at her. "And I should care because...?"

"You may have a hurt heart, but you're not heartless. You love me still, and you saved me. I know you have a heart to save others." She waited for a response, but HeartSore said nothing. Finally she asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere we can be together. Alone." He smiled.

* * *

He could feel the power coursing through his body, despite his rapid breathing. Droplets of blood sat on his neck. Ladybug's blood. Chat grinned sadistically as he stared down at her, quivering and broken and bleeding from the large gash on her temple. He looked back up, caught sight of Nadja Chamack with her cameraman. He waved them over, grinning at their nervous steps.

"You're about to have the biggest scoop of your life," he said, grinning when Ladybug's eyes flicked up to meet him. She shifted, hissed at her broken limbs. Chat squatted, grabbed her by the neck, hauled her up enough so they were eye to eye. "I've waited for this moment my whole life." He glanced at the cameraman, confirming he was recording. Nadja had a microphone stretched toward Chat, trying to catch his words. He turned back to Ladybug, stroked her ear with his free hand. "Are you ready?"

Her eyes widened at his implications, and she tried to cove her ears. "No, please." Chat swatted her hands away.

And then he did it. Removed one earring, then the other. Instantly her uniform was gone. And before him...

"Marinette?" Chat pulled back. Even in his akumatized state he was shocked. The shy girl that sat behind him in class? Marinette closed her eyes, breathed deeply.

"Surprise?" She winced.

* * *

"Nin-HeartSore... please, we need to help Ladybug." Alya stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower, staring at HeartSore, who stood no more than five feet away.

He sighed. "Alya, she can help herself."

"Not when her partner turned into a lunatic!"

HeartSore shook his head. "Not happening. She's good enough to defend herself." He was quiet for several seconds, then opened his mouth to say more, but he stopped whenever a glowing, purple mask appeared before him.

* * *

Chat didn't know what to do with Marinette now. If he was honest, he felt disappointment. So he just dropped her. There were other things he could do that wouldn't have such disappointing results. He expected Ladybug to be somebody more impressive than the shy girl.

He ran.

He knew where he was going. His home. He'd pay his father a visit. Chat smirked, feeling the anger boil over.

* * *

"Marinette?" Alya rushed to her friend's side as soon as Nino had touched the ground.

Marinette was pale. So pale. And there was blood pooling all around her head. Nadja Chamack stood nearby, pale as well, muttering to herself, eyes crazed.

"A-Alya?" Marinette's eyes flicked to her friend. "Nadja called for paramedics, but that was all she could manage. She's too traumatized."

Alya nodded. "I'll help you."

Marinette shook her head, winced at the movement. She licked pale lips. "The paramedics will help me. You have to go... Chat Blanc, he..." She reached to her earlobe, brushed it with her fingertips. "He took my miraculous."

Alya's mind whirled. Marinette was Ladybug?

"You," Marinette looked between HeartSore and Alya, "you have to go catch him. I-I think he's going after his father." She winced again.

Alya quivered. "Alright." She tried to be confident. "We'll come back for you after." She squeezed Marinette's hand, then stood, walking back to HeartSore. "We have to go to Adrien's house. Now."

HeartSore blinked, then picked her up, soaring into the air.

* * *

"I'm home!" Chat Blanc's voice rippled through the large house. He took slow measured steps through the front room. Where would his father be?

"What, who?" Nathalie had stepped into the room. She took one look at Chat, then locked herself in the room she'd just come from.

Chat grinned, but didn't pursue her. He had bigger fish to catch. "Father?" He called.

* * *

HawkMoth narrowed his eyes. What on earth was Chat Blanc up to?

He forced himself into Chat's mind. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

No answer. He was shaken out instantly.

HawkMoth felt something he often didn't.

Fear.

* * *

"We have to move faster!" Alya clung tighter to HeartSore, heart beating so fast. They had to get their as soon as possible. Had to stop this madness.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" HeartSore gasped. Despite his supposed villainous ways, he was proving to be a hero.

"We can't let him hurt anyone else." Alya gulped at the memory of Marinette's fetal position. She hoped for a month from now, when everything was back to normal. When Nino was himself, when Chat was Noir instead of Blanc, when Marinette was crushing on Adrien again. "Go faster."

The wind whipped her hair as HeartSore picked up speed.

* * *

Marinette's head throbbed. She could hear Nadja muttering feebly. She wondered if her parents were still hiding from Chat Blanc. She had a feeling they were okay.

And then there were sirens. Help had come.

Marinette smiled softly, closing her eyes. The pain seemed to drift away. Everything was going to be okay.

Everything would be normal again.

All as it should be.

* * *

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Chat Blanc's tone was lackadaisical.

HawkMoth spun toward the akumatized boy. "What are you doing?" he snarled.

Chat walked in a lazy circle around HawkMoth, staying well out of reach. White Butterflies fluttered all over, running from him. After one whole circle, he _tsk_ ed. "Quite a secret to keep from your own son, don't you think?" He tilted his head, pupils narrowing to slits. His cat ears flicked impatiently.

HawkMoth was taken aback for a moment. _What did he...?_ And then it clicked. "Adrien?" HawkMoth's eyes opened wide.

Chat grinned. "Hello, Father."

HawkMoth backed away. "Adrien, don't come near me."

Chat raised an eyebrow. "Will you push me away as you always have, Father?" He pressed a hand to his chest, mocking. "I'm so hurt! Who knew that rejection could lead to such... such..." Chat trailed off, thinking.

HawkMoth gripped his cane. He didn't want to use it, but he would if he had too.

Then Chat grinned. "Such ardent hatred and revenge." He flicked a clawed finger over his own cheek, drawing blood. He continued to grin.

* * *

"Almost there," HeartSore said.

Alya could see the mansion, getting bigger with each passing moment.

And then they were landing at the front door. It was demolished, likely by Chat Blanc. Alya gulped as they stepped over the rubble, into the still house. "Gabriel Agreste?"

A cat like scream echoed upstairs.

Alya and HeartSore dashed after it, throwing caution to the wind.

* * *

HawkMoth stood over Chat, clutching his staff. The boy was on his hands and knees, clutching his head where a bruise began to swell. "We can make this easy, Adrien."

Chat sneered up at him. "Or I could kill you." He pounced, and HawkMoth temporarily caught a glimpse of the Ladybug miraculous clutched in his fist.

A blur crashed into HawkMoth, knocking him out of the way. "Not on my watch." HeartSore stood there, snarling at Chat Blanc.

Chat hissed, not hesitating to leap at his friend. The two fell to the ground, a mess of flailing limbs.

Then Chat grabbed his staff, struck HeartSore in the face. HeartSore was quick to respond though, hitting the hand that clutched the miraculous. The earrings flew through the air, landed at Alya's feet.

She picked them up, hesitated briefly, then put them on, pursing her lips. A little red creature buzzed into view. "You're not Marinette!" It took one look at its surroundings, then sighed. In a quick few moments, the creature explained how to work Ladybug's powers.

Alya nodded once the creature finished. "But... how do I put on the suit?"

"Simple. Say: Tikki, spots on!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

There was a blinding red flash.

Alya gasped at her own hands, now covered with red, then turned to the battle.

HeartSore lay on the ground, gasping for air. Chat Blanc loomed over HawkMoth, who was one the ground.

Suddenly the villain transformed. There lay Gabriel Agreste, wide-eyed. "Adrien, we can work this all out. Together. We have so much potential together."

Alya took a step forward, but in one moment everything change.

Because Chat slit his father's throat. The room was overcome with a sudden silver flash, and when it cleared, all the butterflies were gone.

And there was Nino, confused, blinking rapidly.

And there was Chat Noir, gaping at his father's body. Gaping at the blood pooling from his neck. And then he seemed to remember what he'd done. He choked a sob, ripping his ring from his finger. There was a green flash as Adrien flung it to the ground, inches from Nino.

"Father?" He lowered himself to his knees, staining his pants in his father's blood. Grabbing Gabriel, he pulled his body into his lap. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Father, please... wake up." His voice cracked, as his face crumpled. Tears welled in his eyes, and then began to drip down his cheeks. "Please, come back..." He shook his dad's form lightly, refusing to believe he was dead. Gabriel's head lolled loosely.

Alya watched in shock. Nino reached forward, but as soon as his hand touched Adrien's shoulder, the boy jerked away, pulling his father closer, staining his shirt.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Adrien screamed.

Nino pulled back, exchanged a look with Alya. He silently picked up the Cat miraculous, climbed t his feet. Adrien was oblivious as the two slunk out of the room, giving him time to mourn.

* * *

Adrien listened to the two leaving. His heart was broken. He was dead inside. His dad was the last family he had. The one he most wanted to protect. The one he tried to impress, tried so hard to earn love from. He was everything. And now that everything was gone, he felt empty, like a blackhole had taken everything good in his life. Maybe Ladybug could fix this?

He doubted it. When had she brought someone to life?

But still...

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I was going to end the fic with this par, and make it sad and depressing, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So instead, expect one last part. It'll be happy with lots of fluff. I know this is a total spoiler for ya'll, but I think some of you need the hope of a happ ending just as much as I do. So... Yeah. Don't forget to review! :) :)**


	7. I Once Was Lost

**Hey, hey, hey! So, this is an idea I had that was distracting me from making part 3 of the Alya x Chat Noir good. So Ima get this little bugger out of the way so I can fix up part 3 of the Alya x Chat Noir one. Those two need a shipping name, btw.**

 **Oh, and this takes place during the Christmas special of Miraculous Ladybug. It starts when Adrien is talking to Santa by his sleigh. If you haven't watched the special, go watch it first! XD I'll include extra details at the end of this one-shot**

 **WARNING: This one-shot is centered around a kidnapping, which can be triggering.**

* * *

Adrian watched as the children's father made them apologize to Santa. While they were old enough to realize the man wasn't Santa, these kids were still young enough that they thought they could get away with being rude.

Bending down, Adrien retrieved Santa's hat, then stood back up, passing it to the jolly man. "I'm sorry, sir," he apologized on the children's behalf. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Santa smiled pleasantly. "Don't worry. I'm a tough old Santa," he said, turning to his sleigh. "But," his tone changed slightly. "What are you doing out at this time of night? Are you lost?" Adrien hugged himself, remembering his father's absence from Christmas at the Agreste mansion. But it was more than just the memory. Something in Santa's tone sent shivers down his spine. It was unexplainable. And then a blanket was draped over his shoulders. "You're not exactly dressed for the cold weather." Adrien smiled at the gesture. He hadn't even realized he was cold. "Maybe you'd like some hot chocolate. I've got some left!" He shuffled back to his sleigh, searching it.

Adrien had been overreacting. There wasn't nothing about this man to make him uneasy. "Yeah! I'd love some, sir. Doesn't get much better than that!" Plagg poked out of the white fluff ball at the end of the hat Marinette had made him. The cat's eyes gazed at him expectantly. "Except, maybe a slice of camembert?"

The man chuckled. "Oh! You're in luck! I've still got some sandwich left over!" He glanced at Adrien, expression unreadable. "This is some of the smelliest cheese I've ever come across."

After a hesitant moment of disgust at the cheese, Adrien accepted. "Mmm! That smells... perfect!" He handed it to Plagg.

Chuckling, Santa respond from his position at the sleigh, "To each his own."

A few moments later, Santa turned to Adrien. "All set to go! Carrying a thermos of hot chocolate was genius!" He motioned to the sleigh. "After you, my kind friend." Again, something in his gaze made Adrien shiver, but he pushed it aside, climbing up into the sleigh.

Two steaming cups of hot chocolate sat on the seat beside Santa. As the older man climbed in, Adrien leaned forward, reaching for one of the cups.

"No!" Santa smacked his hand, hard enough to make Adrien flinch. He looked at Santa, a question in his eyes. "I mean... uh... that's my cup!" the old man chuckled. "It's from my mother!"

Adrien looked back at, confused. They were both made of Styrofoam. Was there anything special about that? Instead of asking, Adrien took the other cup. Santa sat across from him, and they toasted before taking sips. The way the bearded man stared at Adrien as he took several large gulps was unsettling, but as previously, Adrien probably was misreading his expressions.

"So, you're not lost then, I hope?" the man asked, a gleam in his eye.

Looking down, Adrien remembered his mother. "It's my first Christmas without my mom, sir. And my father..." Adrien trailed off.

"Doesn't know how to move on?" Santa provided helpfully. "I understand. But your dad must be wondering where you are, you know." Adrien met the man's eyes. They were looking at him, tactfully. Adrien averted his eyes under the scrutiny. "He must be very worried about you. Now that you've gotten out of the house and cleared your thoughts a bit, don't you think it'd be a good idea to go home?"

Adrien looked up again. Santa sounded sincere, but something in his tone slipped. Almost like he hated what he was saying. But he put on a smile, anyway. "Yeah, you're right!"

"Atta, boy!" Santa jumped to his feet. "That's what Christmas is all about!" He stepped on the seat beside Adrien, climbed over the backrest, into the front seat. "Families together!" He looked over his shoulder at Adrien, sizing him up. "I'll take you there on my sleigh!"

Adrien hesitated. The weirdness made him want to get off the sleigh right this instant, but that was overreacting, right? Being alone like this with a stranger was putting him on edge. That's all.

Instead, he opened up the blanket draped over his shoulder, invited Plagg into it. Then he took off Marinette's hat, handed it to Santa. "Alright, but you put this on." Santa stared at the hat, surprised. "The friend who gave it to me would want you to have it."

"A present? For me?"

"Everyone deserves a Christmas present."

"Thanks a lot, son!" Taking the offered gift, Santa put it on. "What did you say your name was?"

"Um... Adrien Agreste, sir."

Santa blinked. "Son of the famous Gabriel Agreste?"

"Yes." Adrien smiled.

"Well, you just enjoy that hot chocolate of yours. I'll ensure you return home. I've been by your mansion several times, myself."

As the sleigh began to move, Adrien picked up his hot chocolate, taking chugs of it. He ignored the fact that each gulp made him feel sleepier. He ignored the fact that Santa was going the opposite way than the Agreste mansion. And he ignored Santa stealing glances over his shoulder, chuckling.

He ignored them all.

Until he was so tired, he had to lay down on the bench. He'd only catch a couple moments of sleep. That was all.

* * *

"Adrien Agreste is still nowhere to be seen. Since his father's assistant phoned the police and Adrien's friends an hour ago, there has been a hard search. So far, no one has found any clues to his whereabouts. If you know anything that may be helpful, do not hesitate to contact authorities."

Adrien groaned. His head hurt so bad. He barely registered what was being said on the television. Sitting up, he pressed his left hand to the side of his head. What happened?

"He's not the type that would do something like this. We're all so worried for him." Nathalie's voice caused Adrien to snap his eyes open.

He was sitting on a couch in a small room. There was a bathroom adjacent. Behind the couch was a door. Aside from the couch and television, there wasn't any furniture. There wasn't even a window. He raised his right hand to the other side of his head.

A metal chain drooped from a shackle on his right wrist, weighing down his arm. Frowning, Adrien followed the chain with his eyes, until he reached where it was bolted to the wall. Where was he? What happened?

The lock on the door turned, then the door opened. "Did you sleep well?"

Jumping to his feet, Adrian turned to face the voice.

"Santa? What did you do?" Face hardening, Adrien glared.

The man chuckled. "You trust too easily. Not a good thing for someone like you. For someone like me, it's a very good thing. You see, your dad would pay a pretty price for your safe return."

Blinking, Adrien gaped. "You're holding me for... a ransom?"

The man smirked.

"There's no ransom not... nothing!" Gabriel Agreste's voice carried through the television.

"Before long, there will be one." Chuckling, Santa held up an envelope. "You, in exchange for two million euros."

Adrien scowled. "You're cruel!"

"No. You're a fool." Smirking, Santa left.

Adrien glanced at his right hand. His ring was gone. Santa must have it. That meant no Plagg, no cataclysm. And it made Santa so much more dangerous. He had to get the ring back.

This wasn't good.

* * *

 **Actually, this turned out better than I anticipated. Let me know what ya'll think? Part two? Anybody?**

 **So, the inspiration for this was a Fanfiction where Adrien went missing, and everyone thought he was kidnapped. But he wasn't. The second inspiration was the Christmas special, whenever everyone is looking for him. I thought, "Hey, what if Adrien actually was kidnapped?" And this came from that idea.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! :)**


	8. I Once Was Lost 2

Adrien tugged at the cuff on his wrist, ignoring the cold metal cutting into his flesh. A strip of thin skin separated from the inside of his wrist as the metal scraped against it, and Adrien hissed, biting his tongue. The metallic taste of blood danced across his tongue, and his stomach rolled in uneasy cartwheels.

Maybe he could pull the chain off the wall? One glance at the bolts holding it to the wall squashed that idea.

The TV flipped on, and Nadja Chamack's voice filled the room. "A ransom note was found at the Agreste mansion today. The demand was two million euros in exchange for Adrien Agreste."

"Smart. They didn't let the reporters see the meeting location." Santa chuckled behind Adrien. He rested a hand on the younger male's shoulder, squeezed. Adrien glanced at the man's chest, noticed his miraculous swaying against the red Santa suit. The man was wearing it on a chain. "We want to make this exchange as simple as easy. If anyone other than your father or his assistant is there, then..." the man's hand moved to Adrien's throat, and the blonde-haired boy whimpered. "Let's say it won't be a happy ending."

Adrien gulped, his throat restricting under Santa's touch. "This is cruel."

"No. It's called trade. It's been practiced for thousands of years, son. You're participating in an ancient tradition. You should feel honoured." Santa squeezed lightly, then removed his hand. "Be ready. We're meeting your father and his assistant at nine tonight." The man left without another word.

* * *

Adrien whimpered as the cuff finally slipped off his hand. Long, bleeding cuts covered his hand and wrist, but they were worth it. He wasn't an object to be traded. Dropping the cuff on the ground, he crept to the door, turned the knob. Unlocked. Not very smart. Santa probably didn't expect him to escape. He probably didn't expect Adrien to be willing to shred his hand to escape, either. What did he think? That models were delicate people who acted like they were dying at the slightest mar to their skin? it'd heal.

He creaked the door open, took in the hazy hall. The room at the far end of the hall was lit up with a bluish hue. If the sounds were anything to go by, Santa was in there watching TV.

Adrien took a deep breath, crept down the hall. He passed numerous doors, all of which were shut. He pressed his ear to one of the doors, but there was only silence. As he crept down the hall, he contemplated how he would get his ring and escape. By force sounded like a good option, but there was no telling what Santa was capable of.

At the end of the hall, he glanced into the room. Santa was seated in a recliner facing away from Adrien, snoring softly. The TV was turned onto the news, and different students from his school were being interviewed concerning his disappearance. He watched as Marinette nervously answered questions, explaining how much she loved him. She was such a great friend. He was glad to have her in his life. He crept across the room, glancing over the recliner at Santa. There was his ring.

Carefully, so as not to wake Santa, he tugged the chain around Santa's neck. It was secured. He frowned, looking at his surroundings. A wire cutter sat on top of the TV. The links of the chain were thin enough that they should break. He crept to the TV, grabbed the wire cutters, and came back. Grabbing a link, he cut, cringing at the clinking noise it made. Quickly, he slipped his ring off the chain, placed it on his finger.

Plagg instantly emerged. "What were you thinking trusting that man! Where are we? You got us in a big mess! I want camembert." The kwami frowned his disapproval.

Adrien pressed a finger to his lips, silencing the little cat.

He could see the front door a small distance from the TV. Silently, so as not to wake Santa, he walked to it, turned the knob. Locked. Of course. But next to it was a window. He tried it, to find it locked as well. He sighed. "Plagg, claws out!" He whispered.

After his transformation, he grinned. "Cataclysm!" He performed his little stunt for it, and then swiped at the door. It shattered, cold air rushing into the room.

"Wh-what?" Santa's eyes snapped open. As soon as they landed on Adrien, they widened. "Chat- Chat Noir?"

Adrien smirked. "I found Adrien. He's at his home, safe," he lied.

Santa's eyes widened further, but he said nothing. He wasn't going to challenge one of Paris' heroes.

Adrien chuckled. He glanced around, saw a rope hanging by the door. "I'm sure you meant to bind him with this?" He grabbed the rope, tilting his head. He'd take Santa to the authorities, then go home to his father and friends. And get his hand fixed.

He'd never trust Santa again.

* * *

 **I purposely didn't have no grand climax on this. I wanted it to end with this part, and I didn't know if that would happen if I tried to make a grand climax, so... hope you enjoyed, though. XP**


	9. A Pet For Marinette (Marichat)

Marinette sighed, exasperated. Why was physics so hard? She face-planted on her desk, groaning.

"Oh, Marinette, you'll get it eventually!" Tikki smiled helpfully, flitting around Marinette's head.

"The key word in that sentence is _eventually_ ," exhaustion laced her voice.

Frowning, Tikki hugged Marinette. "Don't worry. Be happy!"

Lifting her head, Marinette glared at her kwami. "I should've never shown you that song."

Tikki giggled.

Marinette's loft window rattled in time with three distinct knocks on it.

Physics forgotten, Marinette squealed. "My kitty!" Grinning, she whispered. "Quick! Hide Tikki!"

Shaking her head, Tikki hid, a smile on her face.

Marinette jumped to her feet, darted for the stairs to her loft. She took the steps two at a time, then clambered over her bed, occasionally flailing on the jiggly surface. She stopped in front of the window. It was dark outside. The perfect place for her kitty to blend in. She knocked thrice, opened the window. Chat dropped through, a piece of the black night infiltrating her room.

Except it wasn't an infiltration. Marinette was glad to see him.

Squealing again, Marinette enveloped him in the biggest hug she could muster.

He chuckled. "Seems my _purr_ incess is excited to see me."

"Hug me back, you goofball!" she ordered, laughing. He'd been gone for three weeks. He'd never given much explanation. Just said he'd be busy. Marinette was thrilled to have him back.

Laughing out loud, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing tender kisses to her hair. Their embrace was warm and sweet. So real. Marinette pressed a kiss to his chin, jingled his bell.

"What is my _purr_ incess doing on this fine night, hmmm?" Chat pulled back, cocking an eyebrow.

Marinette scowled. "Physics." Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Chuckling, Chat tousled her hair. "Wish I could help, but I'm not any good at it, either."

Marinette crossed her arms. "You're no good then," she teased. Chat grinned.

"But your _purr_ ents wouldn't be happy if you flunked." He grinned at his own lame pun.

"Maybe. Or maybe they wouldn't care." Marinette shrugged, smiling.

"Well, I have a surprise for you."

Marinette perked up.

"But you only get to see it if you finish physics." Chat smirked.

Marinette slumped, her bottom lip pushing forward into a pout. "Fine," she groaned.

She reluctantly clambered off her bed, sat back down at her desk. She stared at her homework. She'd finish it. Not only that, she'd get an A+ on it. Tucking her left hand in between her knees, she picked up her pencil with her right.

And then a forehead rubbed against her left tricep. Without even looking, she reached out, began to tousle Chat's hair. Scratch behind his cat ears, scratch his chin. Just like a real cat, he began to purr, crouched at her side. It was deep and throaty, and it made Marinette giggle, despite the painstaking homework in front of her.

After a few minutes, he wandered away, leaving her to her homework. Marinette glanced over her shoulder, and saw him studying all her pictures of Adrien. She didn't mind. She'd explained her massive crush on the model a number of months ago.

Finally, Marinette stood. "Finished!" She slammed her physics book shut, satisfied. She turned around, and blinked. Chat lay on her chaise, sound asleep. "Silly kitty." Marinette giggled, and quickly grabbed a small blanket down from her bed. It was only nine-thirty, so she could let Chat catch a little cat nap before he had to go. Laying the blanket over him, she smiled. Then she pressed a kiss to his nose. "Sweet dreams, kitty."

Chat murmured something inaudible, one of his eyes opening ever so slightly.

Blinking, Marinette leaned closer, turning her ear to him.

"Stay with me," he muttered.

"I am with you, Chat." She giggled, then squeaked as one of his arms darted out from the covers, pulling her onto the chaise beside him. "Chat!" she hissed.

He chuckled into the back of her neck, pressing delicate kisses to her skin. She turned a deep red. "Don't worry. I'd never harm your reputation, or your innocence."

"I'm not sure I'd agree with that whole statement." Marinette rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "What about my surprise?"

"Oh! I forgot!" He flung the blanket off, leaped over her in one fluid motion. Then he was up the stair to the loft, out the window. Several moments later, he slipped back in, a cardboard box with holes in it held tightly to his chest. Gracefully, he climbed down the stairs, stopped in front of her. Holding the box out, he grinned. "For you! To keep you company when I'm busy." The box meowed.

Marinette took the box, sitting up. Her eyebrows knit together in curiosity. Resting the box on her lap, she opened it. Inside was the most adorable thing ever.

A black kitten stared up at Marinette with stunning green eyes, similar to Chat's. A cord hung loosely from it's neck, a small bell weighing it down. As the kitten turned circles in its box, the bell jingled.

Marinette squealed. "It's the most adorable kitten I've ever seen.

" _Tsk_ , don't let it take the place of this kitten." Chat pressed an open palm to his chest. "I might be jealous and get a little catty with it.."

Rolling her eyes, Marinette sat the box aside. Stood. She scratched Chat's chin. "Nothing could ever replace you, Chat Noir."

He purred. "And that's _purr_ fectly the way I like it."

* * *

 **I will ship Marichat until the day I die.**

 **This was just a cute one-shot I really wanted to make, seeing as Marichat is my OTP. No second parts for this one. It's a _real_ one-shot. Anyway, my next plan is to rewrite the third part of my Alya x Chat Noir fanfic. I really want to improve it. After that, Idk. I may do another part for my evil Santa one, or I might move on to new ideas. I definitely intend to try ending the lya x Chat Noir one either in the third part, or make a fourth part to end it with. These are supposed to be one-shots after all. Not mini-series. XD**

 **Okay, to anyone who just read all that, you're awesome. XD It was basically me just typing my thoughts.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **And don't forget to review! XP I looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove 'em reviews!**


	10. Just A Dream

The chapel pews were full. Everyone who had ever known him was present, clothed in black, mourning. It was one of the best chapels in Paris. Every bit of the memorial service was well-planned, and money hadn't been an issue. He had been too amazing to go cheap on. No one spoke, lest they burst into hysterical sobs.

Gabriel Agreste was the first to stand, approaching the casket. Marinette was quick to follow, her parents close behind.

Gabriel whispered something to the still figure in the casket, placing a photo in their limp hands. And then he straightened, swiped at his eyes, and turned away, walking.

As Marinette stood over the empty casket, she let out a loud sob. Such cold, gray skin. The once lively blonde locks now drooped slightly. Eyelids shut, the figure looked peaceful. She let her eyes travel down, taking in the formal apparel he was dressed in. In his hands, a family photo. She glanced where his ring should've been. She'd had to take it. Another sob escaped her.

This couldn't be Adrien. Not the sweet boy with the green eyes who sat in front of her at collegé. Not Paris' favourite boy model. Not her crush. Not Paris' hero, Chat Noir. The day he died, Paris had lost the most amazing boy to ever grace planet earth, as well as one of their finest heroes. And it was her fault. None of these people would be here if it wasn't for her. He'd still be here if it wasn't for her. She'd never get to see those beautiful eyes again. Never get to hear him laugh, or hear another of his lame puns, or see that smile again. She'd never get to tell him she loved him. He was too young to die. He was only fifteen.

A hand settled on Marinette's shoulder, and she turned to see Nino at her side, eyes red and puffy. He sniffled. An unspoken message passed between he two, and they hugged, fiercely. He'd lost his best friend. Again, it was her fault.

After a few moments, they released each other, reluctantly moving on so other's cold view Adrien.

Marinette slipped away from her parents, walking down one of the side aisles. Her head down, she cried.

Another hand rested on her shoulder, warm and comforting. She looked up, coming face to face with Adrien's heartbroken father, his assistant a foot behind him. Both were on the verge of tears. "You're Marinette, yes?" Gabriel's voice was surprisingly soft. Compassionate. He was the one needing compassion, though. Not her. Nodding she mustered a sad smile. Gabriel held his free hand out toward Nathalie, who handed him an envelope. Gabriel handed it to Marinette. "Adrien," his voice cracked, "wrote this for you. We found it in his room, and thought you should have it."

Marinette looked at the envelope. It was blank, except for her name scrawled across it. She held back a sob, smiled at Gabriel and Nathalie. "Thank you."

* * *

She sat at her desk, staring at all the photos and magazine covers she'd collected with Adrien on them. Even with his fake smiles, there was a certain happiness in his eyes. A flame. And that flame had been doused. Destroyed. By her foolishness. She growled angrily, shoving back from the desk. Clutched her head. The memories were still fresh...

* * *

 _Standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, the akumatized villain scowled at her, his eyes red and fiery. He reached for her, snarling. His muscles bulged as his fingernails morphed into claws. The necklace around his neck swayed. Probably where the akuma was. Jumping aside, Marinette took in her surroundings._

 _She already held a rope, an unusually useful looking item from her lucky charm._

 _Scanning, her eyes landed on Chat Noir, who was trying to combat the bulk of akumatized man before her. Then her eyes fell to the man's legs. If they could trip him up, she cold snatch his necklace._

 _"Chat, catch!" She tossed one end of the rope to him. "Follow my lead."_

 _Chat didn't question. She began to run around the man, and Chat followed suit, running the opposite way. Every time they crossed paths, Chat would jump over her, dodging._

 _And it was on one of those moments he leapt. The man shot out his right hand, grabbed Chat around the middle. She heard cracking, and Chat screamed._

 _Marinette gasped. The man was breaking Chat's ribs. Quickly, she used her yoyo. Struck the man in the face. "Let him go!"_

 _The man, snarled, squeezed harder. Chat coughed, and a splatter of blood landed on his chin. The man was so large, his hand enclosed Chat's middle together. The black-clad boy looked so vulnerable._

 _"If I kill you both," the man mused, thoughtfully. "I can get your miraculous so much easier." He smirked. Marinette gasped._

 _Chat stared at her, pained. "Ladybug, run." He coughed more blood._

 _And then, in one fluid motion, the man swallowed Chat's head in his free hand. Their was a loud snap, and the man smirked, dropping Chat._

 _Marinette gasped, watching Chat's limp form crash to the concrete, face down. He didn't move. At all. He wasn't even breathing._

 _Her own eyes fiery now, Marinette stared at the man. A rage enveloped her, and she screamed, yanking the rope. The man lost his footing, tripped backwards._

 _In a moment, Marinette was on top of him. She ripped the necklace from him, crushed the pendant at the end in her fist._

 _An akuma fluttered out, and she squinted a it. "No more carnage from you."_

 _After catching it, she pulled he rope lose from the man, threw it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She called. Everything started returning to normal. All the wrecked buildings from the akumatized villain restored. The akumatized man morphed into a small man._

 _"Wha-what happened?" He pressed a hand to his temple._

 _"Get out of here. Now." Marinette stood over him, glaring._

 _He flinched, scurried away._

 _Tightening her jaw, Marinette turned to Chat. He still lay there limp. A sob escaped her lips._

 _And then there was a bright flash. Marinette held her hand up to block the light. As it left, she turned. Before her lay a blonde boy, back turned to her. This was Chat's identity._

 _A small, cat-like kwami hovered over Chat. "A-Adrien?"_

 _Marinette gasped. It couldn't be. Dropping beside him, she rolled him to face her. And it was. Adrien. Green eyes open, staring blankly. Already, his skin was turning cold. Marinette choked a sob._

 _This couldn't be. No._

 _The kwami hovered beside her. "He's dead..." The kwami was shocked, tryin to process it. "I actually liked Adrien, and he... died." The kwamis ears drooped. "You have to take his ring, or Hawk Moth will."_

 _Marinette's eyes lowered to Adrian's right hand, to the ring he always wore. She slipped the ring off his cold fingers. "What do I do with it?"_

 _No answer. The kwami looked sad, staring. And then he was sucked into the ring. Until there was a new Chat._

 _Marinette pulled Adrien into her lap, sobbing._

 _"Oh my goodness, I'll call an ambulance." A woman stood nearby, staring wide-eyed at Adrien._

 _It was too late, though. Adrien's neck was broken._

 _She sat there, barely noticing as the ambulance arrived, and medics carefully took Adrien from her. Didn't notice as they drove away. Didn't notice people staring at her. She wanted to go back. Come up with a different way to use the rope. One that would've kept Adrien out of arm's reach. One that would've kept him alive._

 _"Can we ask you some questions about what happened?" A couple police officers stood by her, offering compassionate smiles. She sniffed, nodded._

* * *

Angrily, Marinette scooted her seat forward, slammed the desk. Her stack of magazines toppled over, and she noticed Adrien's letter in the mess. She pulled it out, opened the envelope. The letter felt so delicate as she opened it. Then she began to read.

 _Marinette,_

 _I'll probably never send this to you, but it's a good thing for me to write it._

 _You've been such an amazing friend. I know you don't say much around me, and I'd like to know what I did to make you nervous. I'd like to prove I'm someone you can trust. Recently, I've fallen for you. It's hard to explain. I was deeply in love with an amazing girl, but then you entered my heart... there was only room for you after that. I want to know you more._

 _The other night I dreamed about you. We were together, and happy. I knew I'd marry you one day, and you knew it, too. We spent so much time together. I held you, and called you mine, and you called me yours. Our parents approved of us. I wanted this to last forever, but I woke up, and it was just a dream. I actually cried when I realized it was a dream. Because I want you to love me. To call me yours, and me to call you mine. To grow up, marry. Have children. You'd be a fashion designer, and I'd model everything you made. We'd buy a beautiful house in the middle of Paris, and we'd have a dog. I want to grow old together. But this is just a dream, too. A dream when I'm awake, but still a dream. One I'll probably never get to live. Because I don't think you love me like I love you. But I'd be content, as long as I knew you for the rest of my life. Because I love you._

 _Yours, hopefully and truly,_

 _Adrien_


	11. Author's Note for Just A Dream

**I really feel like it would ruin things if I added this to the end of Just A Dream. I wanted to leave things like they are.**

 **So, I wrote this while listening to Just A Dream. The version with Christina Grimmie and Sam Tsui. Idk why, but it made me want to write a sad Miraculous one-shot. I purposely didn't include Marinette's reaction to the letter, or what happened to Plagg, or how she handled fighting akumas with Chat gone. I felt it was irrelevant, because this whole idea was centered around the letter. There's a lot I could've improved, and I didn't do much studying for this one, but I'm happy with the results. Ironic, considering that the fic is sad.**

 **Anyway, hope you found it presentable, and leave a review. I want to know what kind of stuff ya'll want to see.**


	12. IMPORTANT

**Hi! This is just a super short update that I** ** _will_** **be uploading soon. :) I'm working on a few different things for this series. I'll be adding a new part to the Alya x Chat Noir short story (kinda turning a little longer, though), and I'm working on a part 2 for I Once Was Lost. I'm working on a couple one-shots as well. But I plan to have at least two updates out by the end of the week! Sorry for the wait, and thank you for all your feedback, whether positive, or negative. XP I don't mind the negative. Pushes you to spice things up.**


	13. Linked (Ladrien)

People scurried about, bodies joined at the hips, shoulders, head, legs, and anywhere else that bodies could touch. The newest akumatized villain had the frustrating ability to connect anybody that touch each other. The villain now stood before the Eiffel Tower, smiling proudly at her handiwork.

Ladybug landed softly in front of the akumatized villain, her feet making a soft padding noise. "Do you understand the meaning of personal space?" Ladybug asked as she watched two little boys waddle a few feet away, their bodies joined at the upper back.

The villain cocked her head. "With my cure, no one will ever be pushed away again. From now on, if you push a person away, you hurt yourself." She smiled, genuinely convinced she was doing good. "No one will ever be alone again."

Ladybug hesitated. She opened her mouth a few times, deciding her next words. Rarely were the villains so nice. "What's your name?"

The villain offered a grey hand, grey eyes blinking once. "Relier," she answered simply.

Ladybug stared at the extended hand. "I know you want to help people... but look at them." She motioned toward a couple joined at their ankles, trying to run from Relier.

Relier's head turned slightly as she looked at the couple. A silver curl fell over her young shoulder. She was probably no older than Ladybug. But every inch of her was grey, except for her silver hair, and the silver summer dress she wore. Relier's face was blank when she responded. "They're happy enough. They will never have to be separated."

Ladybug wanted to scream at the grey-skinned girl. To stomp on her bare toes. "How are you so blind?" she demanded, then winced as soon as she'd spoken. Relier was being friendly and it would be easiest to keep her that way.

But it was too late. Relier's eyes snapped back to Ladybug's bluebell orbs. She flexed her jaw. Her hand that was still outstretched rotated so that her open palm faced up. "Hawk Moth wants your miraculous. Give it to me now, or I'll take it by force."

Shaking her head, Ladybug pulled out her yoyo. Looked like things were going to get a little messy. Where was Chat? "I can't let you have my miraculous."

Relier only paused a second, and then shot a metallic blast at Ladybug. Ladybug jumped out of the way, narrowly missing it. She rotated her wrist in rapid circles, causing her yoyo to form a shield, which helped against Relier's forceful blows. But as the silver-haired girl continued to pound her, Ladybug could feel the resistance in her legs giving out.

"Ladybug?" A voice squeaked.

She turned her head to the side, gasped. Adrien's vehicle was stopped on the street nearby, his window rolled down. His torso was out the window, staring at her. His father's assistant, Nathalie, was trying to pull him back into the car, eyeing Relier nervously.

A blow hit Ladybug hard, and her knees gave out. Falling to her bum, she squeaked. She shouldn't of let her guard down. Her yoyo reeled back in to her hand.

Relier _tsk_ ed. "I told you to give me your miraculous. You made things hard." She raised her hand, ready to send another blast.

"NO!" Adrien dove out of his window, ignoring Nathalie's yelling, darted for Ladybug. The superhero was already back to her feet, but her guard wasn't up yet.

The blast exploded toward them so quick. Adrien shoved his hip into Ladybug, pushing her aside, yelping as the blast hit where their hips touched. They both fell back, hissing as their hips got yanked.

There was a pause, then a chuckle. "I'll be back another time." And Relier was gone.

Adrien sat up, gasping. He looked down and gasped again. They were stuck together, joined at the hip. He gasped one final time.

And then Ladybug sat up, attempted to rise to her feet. But when she felt the tug of his weight, she looked down, then her eyes went wide. "Oh no."

Adrien gulped, then grinned cheekily, trying to lighten the situation. "Looks like a sticky situation."

Ladybug glared at him. "This isn't funny, we-we're... we have to find her and fix this!" She motioned at their join.

"Adrien, what were you thinking! We're leaving." Nathalie was at their side, yanking Adrien to his feet, Ladybug forced to stand as well. Nathalie blinked at Ladybug. "Oh, um... excuse us." She pulled Adrien, then frowned as Ladybug was forced to follow. "We really need to go."

"Um... we kinda..." Ladybug laughed sheepishly. Motioning at their join, she tried to read Nathalie's expression.

After a brief look of shock, the woman schooled her features. "I suppose you'll have to come too." She sighed, as if Ladybug was a massive burden.

Ladybug glanced at Adrien, who was staring at her. But he was quick to look away, shifting slightly. Ladybug felt it where they joined together. She could feel something else, too. Embarrassment. It wasn't hers, no. She recognized hers. She experienced it everyday at school in the presence of the boy now linked to her. No. Somehow, she knew this was his embarrassment. She could feel what he felt.

Could he feel what she felt as well?

* * *

The situation had been explained to Gabriel Agreste. He asked few questions, eyes steady on Ladybug. He finally told her she could stay until they stopped the akumatized villain. As he stared at where her and Adrien were joined, she couldn't help but notice his face slant into a small sneer. He definitely did not like her. "She better not interfere."

In Adrien's room, she huffed, trying to ignore the gorgeous model stuck at her side, getting an early start on his homework. "I need to get back out there and find Relier! I need to fix things! Why did she leave?"

Adrien paused, looking up from his work. "Well... akumatized villains do foolish things all the time. She's no exception."

Blankly, Ladybug stared at him. "How did you know akumas act so foolish?"

A red blush crept up Adrien's cheeks, and Ladybug could only stare, licking her lips. "Um... I'm on the Ladyblog a lot? And see it there?" He grinned nervously, a chuckle echoing from his throat.

Ladybug sighed. "How am I supposed to fight her with you stuck to me?" She was starting to be irritable.

"Actually..." Adrien stared at his work, eyes tracing his handwriting. "I... I have a photoshoot in... twenty minutes. That's what my dad was referring to when he said you better not interfere. I'm supposed to clean up before... going to the photoshoot." Adrien stared at his work, jaw flexing in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Eyes opening wide, Ladybug shook her head. "You mean... shower?" She felt heat rush into her own cheeks.

"I can settle for just washing my hair," Adrien said quickly, eyes flitting to Ladybug. "But... I will need to change."

She leaned back into the couch they were sitting on. "We should go now. Fix this problem."

Adrien shook his head. "I really can't miss this. It's a big thing. Father would be so upset." He bit his lip, obviously trying to rid his face of its blush.

Ladybug sighed again. "You're just washing your hair?" He nodded. "You have to change as quickly as possible, too. Don't bump me while changing, either." She blushed. "And how will your Father explain the superhero stuck to you?"

Adrien hesitated. "The photographer may be happy to have you in the shot? Or, if they aren't... they could somehow edit you out of the pictures?" He shrugged.

Ladybug groaned. She stood up, yanking Adrien to his feet beside her, his homework falling to the ground. "Let's get this over with."

They shuffled to the bathroom, both blushing furiously. Ladybug could feel Adrien's embarrassment, which only increased hers. As soon as they reached the shower, she shut her eyes, following him blindly. She felt his shirt brush her cheek as he slipped it off, felt the water droplets dotting her costume. She could feel where he leaned away from her, trying to keep her away from the water, while keeping his head under it. And she could feel the embarrassment. But under it, nearly hidden, was happiness. He was happy about her being here?

The water shut off, and she heard a few undefinable sounds, then felt his towel brush her ear as he dried his head and shoulders. Next, they silently shuffled out of the bathroom, to his dresser. More embarrassment as he took off his pants. She was relieved he left his underwear.

And then he gasped.

"What?" Before she had time to think, Ladybug's eyes opened. She followed his stare, stopping at where their hips joined. Now that his clothes wasn't blocking their view of the area, her eyes widened, staring at the join, just above his waistband. Her suit was peeled back, and their skin was connected in that spot. And it was grey.

And then her eyes shifted, gazing at his abs. Not extremely visible, but definitely there. Her eyes traveled higher, taking in his pale, hairless skin. They moved up to his chest, muscular for a fifteen-year-old. And then even higher, to the ridges of collar bone. Up his neck, to his jaw, then his lips, nose, and finally to his eyes. Then she squeaked. He had been watching her check him out, but he didn't look disgusted. Instead, he had a small smirk.

Darting her eyes away, Ladybug struggled to find her voice. But before she could speak, Adrien let out a satisfied laugh, opening one of his drawers.

* * *

 **Wow. This didn't go as planned. I'm planning to just leave it at this, let your imagination decide how the photoshoot goes, how they stop the villain, etc. Unless ya'll want a part two. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please review? :) The review kwami is hungry.**


	14. Is It Real? (Adrienette)

The speakers blared music loudly, deafening in Marinette's ears. She couldn't believe Chloe enjoyed this type of music... and apparently enjoyed destroying her birthday party guests' ears with it, either. Marinette groaned, standing near a wall.

Alya stood near her, talking to Nino. Only Marinette saw as Adrien approached, smiling at her. "Hey, Marinette."

She froze, mind whirling. "Wh-who me? Well, obviously, because there aren't any other Marinette's here." She paused, smiled. "You're gorgeous." And then her eyes opened wide. "I mean the party's gorgeous! Chloe went all out!" She turned toward a balloon floating nearby, pretending to study it. She mentally berated herself for the stupid way she'd just acted.

Adrien smiled. "It is a beautiful party." He stood beside her, leaning against the wall. "Why aren't you with anyone?"

"Oh, w-well, I-" she mumbled, unable to think in front of the beautiful boy.

"Oh, Adrikens!" Chloe appeared out of nowhere. Fluttering her eyelashes, she smiled deviously. "It's my birthday," she said, draping her arms over his shoulders, "and I was wondering if you'd like to be my birthday wish." It was nearly an order. She leaned upward, puckering her lips, closing her eyes.

"Um..." Marinette watched jealously.

Adrien leaned his head away from Chloe, then glanced at Marinette. "I can't, Chloe. It wouldn't be fair to my... g-girlfriend."

Chloe snapped her eyes open, just as Alya whipped her head toward Adrien, eyes narrowed. "WHAT?" they screeched in unison.

Marinette could only gape. Her chances with Adrien were just demolished, lost to some other girl. She felt her heart shatter a million times.

"Yeah..." Adrien removed Chloe's arms from him, glanced around for a second. "My girlfriend..." his eyes landed on Marinette. "Marinette and I are dating."

"WHAT?" This time Marinette and Nino joined in with Alya and Chloe.

Adrien sent her a desperate look, and Marinette caught on. He was trying to avoid Chloe's affections. And he needed her help. She giggled, trying to regain composure. "Wh-what I meant to say... was A-Adrien and I are so in l-l-l-love." She patted his arm, trying to act nonchalant, while her insides exploded with emotion.

Chloe and Nino fell for it, gaping like a fish, but Alya didn't. She looked between the two, then smirked. Rushing to Marinette's side, she subtly pushed her closer to Adrien. "How long have you two been together?"

Adrien was unaware that Alya wasn't fooled, and pulled Marinette into a one-armed hug. "A week," he said awkwardly.

Alya faked a gasp just as Chloe finally regained her voice. "Wait until the whole class hears!" Alya said, a devious glint in her eye.

Marinette blushed profusely. Partially from being the center of attention, partially from Adrien's lie, but mostly from the warm, lean arm holding her close to his frame. She could feel his heartbeat ever so slightly. It was beating fast, just like hers. She looked up, saw him blushing.

"No!" Chloe sobbed, running into the throng of party-goers.

Marinette stared into his green eyes, ignoring as his blush grew under her scrutiny. His face was tight, a little uncomfortable, but he forced it to slack, smiling. "Our relationship should be open, don't you think?" He attempted a smile at Alya regarding her comment, but it came out as a grimace.

Marinette knew why he was asking. It was too late to tell the truth now. She hoped they could become something more than fake. But she nodded.

Crossing her arms, Alya grinned sadistically. "Prove your love for each other with a kiss."

Marinette's pupils shrunk, horror written on her face. She wanted to kiss Adrien, but it was such a daunting thing. She glanced at Adrien, who had schooled his features. She could still see a slight pink tinge in his cheeks. He turned, met her eyes, arm tightening slightly around her. Smiling, almost apologetically, he leaned in. Marinette's heart beat rapidly, and then soared through the roof as his puckered lips drew closer to her. Caught in the moment, she closed her eyes, preparing for his lips to press against hers.

His lips brushed her cheek.

Her eyelids fluttered open as he started to back away.

"That does _not_ count!" Alya crossed her arms. She sent Marinette a mischievous look, then centered an amused look at Adrien. "Seems to me that your love for Marinette is fake. You can't even kiss the girl!" She sighed dramatically. "I guess I'll have to tell Chloe that you're still available. I could even set up your first date with her!" She smiled sweetly.

Face paling drastically, Adrien opened his mouth, then closed it. Then opened it again. Then stared at Marinette, mouth still open. He stared blankly for several seconds, then in a way very similar to Chat, offered a cheeky, dorky grin, showing all his teeth.

And in that moment, he looked so much like Chat Noir, that Marinette took a step away, his arm slipping away from her slightly. Her stomach roiled at the idea of Chat holding her, about to lay one on her.

But this wasn't Chat. This was Adrien. Adrien was much more wonderful than Chat.

And then Adrien pulled her close, his lips pressing against hers, tenderly. Marinette gasped, staring into his eyes. In unison, they let their eyelids flutter shut. His breath was warm against her lips, and smelled sweet. So sweet. Was he going to town on Chloe's cake? But it was welcome. For a split second, Marinette forgot it was an act, leaning into his embrace, feeling his torso against hers. She barely noticed the rigidness in his abdomen relaxing muscles uncoiling. She was spinning, soaring on the clouds, and nothing could interrupt this bliss-

 _Click._

The two pulled apart, eyes wide as they saw Alya tucking her phone back into her shirt pocket, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She turned to Nino, and they shared a high-five.

"This is definitely going viral," Alya giggled, ecstatic. She walked away, giggles turning into squeals of excitement.

Nino hung behind for a moment, then chased after his girl, joining in her ecstatic mood.

Adrien and Marinette looked back at each other, faces slack with shock. Then a blush rose appeared on both their faces, and they smiled awkwardly. As a new song blasted through the speaker, Adrien offered his hand to Marinette, relaxing.

"Looks like we're together then?" He smiled sheepishly. "Wanna dance?"

Marinette felt the blush spreading, and she momentarily lost the ability to breathe. Then she did breathe, and smiled shyly. "I'd love too."

Electric tingles shot through her body as their hands clasped together.

Adrien grinned in another very Chat-like way. Marinette decided it looked good on him. And then she tugged him out to the dance floor.

* * *

 **I FANBOYED SO HARD WHILE WRITING THIS!**

 **After Marichat, this is the next best ship in the whole world. :)**

 **So, I hope ya'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I feel it was a bit too rushed, but meh.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I feel like I'm begging but literally, I almost live on reviews. I love each and every one of them. I received a super long one no too long ago, and I was so happy and ecstatic, and I was grinning like a doofus reading it.**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm in the feels. OwO**


	15. Chat Noir's Kissing Booth

He really shouldn't have agreed to this. Kissing complete strangers?

But he had agreed. He'd promised Alya that he, as Chat Noir, would make an appearance at their school fundraiser. She'd set him up at the kissing booth.

A big banner hung over hi booth. _€3_ _to kiss Chat Noir!_ it read.

Chat stared at the massive line before him, then turned to the other booths. Marinette's fashion advice booth didn't have a massive line. Nor did Nino's DJ booth. Nor did any of the other booths. Turning to the person at the front of his own line, Chat smiled, trying to look casual, like he wasn't about to kiss a whole lot of people.

The person at the front of his line, a teenaged girl, blushed profusely when he caught her gaze, and she looked away, red curls hiding her face.

He listened as Alya stopped at each booth, explaining the rules for that booth. His was the last.

When she finally reached him, she cleared her throat, awkwardly patting his shoulder. "Hello, everyone!" she spoke clearly, but it only earned her a few shy responses from Chat's line. "Wow. Your lips will be sore after this," she teased Chat. This time most the line chuckled. "So, I have to explain the rules. You have seven seconds with him," she motioned to Max, who sat nearby with a timer, " and there will be no tongues, or touching any part of him below the shoulders. Am I clear?" She gave the line a firm look. The line muttered. Some people groaned, disappointed. Chat gulped.

"What about kissing his neck?" A bold teenage girl called out. The line laughed.

Alya smiled, but shook her head. "You're limited to the cheek or the lips." She stood up straight, giving Chat one last pat on the shoulder. "Let the fun begin!" Then to Chat she muttered, "Good luck." She walked away.

Chat smiled at the red-head as she approached him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was caught off guard as she quickly pressed her lip to his before Max started the timer. As quickly as her lips were there, they pulled away. Face a deep red, she dropped three euros in a wooden box sitting on the booth counter.

Chat blinked rapidly as a mother approached with her daughter, dropping three euros into the box. Chat glance between the two, silently asking which one he was kissing. But his question was answered when the little girl hopped up to sit on the edge of the booth.

"You're handsome," she said boldly.

Max started the timer, and Chat leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek. But she apparently didn't want that. Grabbing his face with her little hands, she pulled his lips to hers, kissing hard.

Chat froze, surprised by her boldness. Her mother did nothing, though. And then the timer went off. As the two walked away, Chat took a deep breath. A teen boy dropped three euros in the box. Chat glanced over his shoulder to see an older lady. She winked at him, and did a little jig, wrinkles flapping. Chat forced a smile as he leaned toward the boy. This would be a long day.

* * *

Three hours later, Max ended the timer for the last kiss. As the man walked away with his dog, Chat rubbed the dog drool from his face, scowling. Max offered him a wipe, which Chat gratefully accepted, cleaning his face. His lips ached slightly, and felt a little chapped.

Alya turned from where she'd been telling a joke to the rest of their class. "Finally done?" She watched the man with his dog walk away. "Anybody else want to kiss the one and only Chat Noir?" She turned to her classmates.

Chloe curled her lip in disgust. "With all those strangers germs all over him? Ew! No way!"

The rest of the class shifted awkwardly, debating.

Finally, Marinette shrugged. "I guess."

Chat blinked, surprised. He could barely get her to talk to him, and yet she was about to kiss him? She didn't know he was Adrien, though.

She fished three euros from her bag, then approached the booth. She smiled at him, surprisingly confident. Dropping the euros in his full box, she leaned toward him. "Pucker up, Kitty."

Chat was thrown of guard by her bold behaviour, but he did as instructed. The moments their lips touched, Max started the timer.

Marinette's lips were light against his, and she didn't touch him, keeping her hands pressed to the counter. Chat found himself enjoying it, though. The only kiss he could honestly say he enjoyed that day.

"Time," Max said flatly.

Marinette pulled back first, rubbing her lips with the back of her hand. "I didn't know cats were so wet and sloppy. Are you sure you shouldn't be Chien Noir?" she teased.

Chat rolled his eyes as she walked away. But he couldn't help the smile on his face. "Anyone else?" he asked.

A moments pause.

"I guess," Juleka mumbled, fishing for three euros. She pulled them from her pocket, approaching Chat.

* * *

"How did you enjoy kissing booth go, Chaton?" Ladybug asked, amused.

They sat at the top of the Eiffel Tower, watching Paris' lights glimmer in the night. Patrol was nearly over, so they decided to relax together for a few minutes.

"It was fine," he leaned toward her. "But it would've been better if you were there."

"I was," Ladybug didn't even hesitate before saying that.

Chat's eyes widened in awe. She must've been one of the girls in his line. "We kissed?" He smiled happily.

Ladybug winked. "It was a fundraiser. Of course I was there."

Chat tried to remember the face of every teenaged girl he'd kissed. He couldn't believe he kissed his Lady and didn't even know it!

"And don't worry," she winked again, "you're an okay kisser."

* * *

 **I saw a few Miraculous kissing booth one-shots, and I decided I wanted to contribute to this topic, because it's really fun to read AND write! XD**

 **I know €3 isn't much, but I live in the United States, so I'm not familiar with the euro. I decided most the people showing up to kiss Chat would be teens that are broke, anyway. So... Yeah. Hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it.**

 **And don't forget to review! :)**


	16. Truth And Dare A Hero's Way

**WARNING: Lots of LadyNoir! Prepare for the feels.**

* * *

Chat watched Ladybug zip through the city, following her closely. She was so graceful, the way she leaped, the way she arced through the air, and then she was on top of a building, lowered into a crouch. Chat hurried to her side, dropping beside her as she sat. They dropped their feet over the side, kicking them lazily.

"Nothing tonight," Ladybug said.

"There's me." He grinned proudly, raising his arms to display his biceps. He tightened his pecs.

"You're worse than an akuma," Ladybug said flatly.

Chat blinked. Then blinked again. He relaxed his muscles, lowered his arms. "Oh."

Ladybug grinned at him. "Got you." When he didn't seem convinced right away, she pulled him into a one-armed hug, ruffling his hair with her other hand. "Oh, Kitty. You may annoy me at times, but you're one of my closest friends. I would hate to lose you."

Chat grinned. "Of course. I'm beautiful in my _tail_ ored leather suit, aren't I?"

Ladybug paused in her hair-ruffling. Chat could hear her rolling her eyes. And then she scratched behind his cat ears, and he let his eyes flutter shut. He purred.

"How about a game," Ladybug suggested.

Chat's purr caught in his throat. "Aren't you usually quick to leave after patrol?" he asked.

"Yes, but... I want to spend time with my favourite Kitty though." She squeezed his shoulders in a hug.

Grinning, Chat leaned into her. "So... what game do you propose?"

Ladybug shrugged. "I don't know... I spy, would you rather, truth or dare-"

"Truth or dare," Chat cut in. "You go first."

Raising an eyebrow, Ladybug took a moment to think. "Truth or dare?"

Chat feigned contemplation before speaking, "Dare."

Ladybug shook her head, restraining a laugh. "Oh, Chaton, you love a good challenge, don't you?" He only grinned in response. "Alright, I dare you to..." she gazed at her feet, bit her lip in thought. "I dare you to dance like a chicken."

Blonde eyebrows rose in surprise. "What are you, six?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "If we don't answer a truth or back out of a dare, we have to..." she trailed off, and Chat cut in.

"Flirt with a random person we know in our personal life? And tell the winner how it went."

Ladybug grinned deviously. "Yeah. But the loser can't say who they flirted with. We can't give away clues to our identities."

"It'll be _paw_ some." Chat stood, and promptly burst into an embarrassing chicken dance, much to Ladybug's amusement, who was snorting very unladylike. After about a minute, he sat. "My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ladybug smile hesitantly.

Wiggling his eyebrows, Chat leaned in. "Is there anything you find attractive about me?" Ladybug rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to speak, but Chat spoke, " _Cat_ ually think about it. I'm curious." He gave her a serious look.

Ladybug quirked her lips, and stared intently at him. She sighed sweetly after a little while, eyes gazing into the distance dreamily. "Your purr."

Chat's eyes lit up. "Oh, my _purr_ fect purr, huh? Who would've known?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes again, snapping from her daze. "My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What makes you so sure you'd love me, even if you knew who was behind the mask?"

And in that moment, she looked so vulnerable. So self-conscious. So scared. Scared that Chat wouldn't want to be her friend anymore? Or did she want to be more to him? Want him to love both her sides?

He smiled. "Because I have a feeling that the girl beneath the mask is just as amazing as Ladybug. Sure, she may have her differences." Chat shrugged. "Beneath my mask, believe it or not, I'm not as bold and carefree as I am when I'm Chat Noir." He stared deeply into her eyes. "When I fell in love with you"-Ladybug's eyes widened slightly when he said love-"I fell in love with all of you. Even though I don't know her, I'm in love with the beautiful girl behind the mask too. Because Ladybug isn't who she is without the girl behind the mask." He grinned when Ladybug blushed profusely. "And something tells me that blush is just as beautiful when there's no mask trying to hide it. Maybe even more beautiful."

Ladybug chuckled awkwardly. "Thank you... your turn."

Chat smiled at how much his words affected her. "Truth or dare?"

She grinned. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Ladybug's eyes widened, and she started to shake her head. Chat raised an eyebrow. "You ready to share a juicy flirting tale with me?"

And then she froze. Then sighed, leaning forward. It was quick. Her lips touched his, and then were gone just as soon. But it lit the fuse of a million fireworks, which exploded in a colourful blast of bliss in Chat's chest.

He gaped at her as she pulled back, then slammed his jaw shut.

Ladybug smirked. "Cat got your tongue? Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I... dare you to kiss Chloe Bourgeois the next time we see her." When Adrien stared blankly, Ladybug quirked her lips. "You know... the mayor's daughter?"

"I know, I just.."

"You just what, Kitty? You're too embarrassed to flirt with anyone other than me?"

"I flirted with Marinette!" His eyes widened at the confession, like he thought Ladybug would be upset. Surely she would.

But instead, she burst into hysterics. Chat sat there awkwardly as she fell back, lying on the roof, feet dangling over the edge. What was so funny about flirting with Marinette?

Finally, Ladybug recovered. "Oh, Chat. Are you really gonna let me win?"

He winked. "Anything for you, Bugaboo."

Waving the comment away, Ladybug grinned. "Seems you'll have a juicy tale to tell me."

Chat laughed nervously. "Yeah... yay?"

* * *

He couldn't believe this. Why did he get himself into this mess? He stood in the doorway of his classroom, studying his classmates.

He definitely would not flirt with Chloe. He didn't want her thinking he reciprocated her feelings. And hadn't his refusal to kiss her gotten him into this mess to begin with?

Maybe Sabrina... but the girl would try and direct him to Chloe. That could be a funny story. _The girl I flirted with tried to set me up with her best friend._

Nope. Not happening.

Maybe Alix? But something told him he didn't want to accidentally set her off.

Mylene was taken.

Rose was too obsessed with Prince Ali.

Alya? No, he wouldn't betray Nino like that.

Marinette? No. He could barely get two sentences out of her. And Alya would kill him if she thought he upset Marinette somehow.

That left Juleka. He gulped, looking up at the girl, who was seated at the highest desk to the left with Rose. He shot Nino an apologetic smile, then steped into the classroom, climbed the steps. As he climbed, his classmates shot him confused looks. At the very top, he smiled at Rose. "Uh, hi Could I... sit here today?" Juleka ignored him, staring straight ahead.

Rose blinked. "Why?" Adrien opened his mouth, trying to come up with a good response, but couldn't thin of anything. "Nevermind." The blonde rose from her seat, smiling. "Here you go!" She moved across the aisle to Nathanael. "Mind if I sit here?" When he nodded, she sat, instantly engaging him in conversation.

Adrien sat where Rose has been moments earlier, pressing his sweaty palms to the top of his thighs. "So..." he stole several glances at Juleka, who stared straight ahead. Did she even realize that someone else was sitting beside her? "Your hair is so... beautifully black today. What did you do different?"

She continued staring straight ahead. "Nothing. It's the same as always." She mumbled. She didn't say anything else. Just stared at the front of the classroom. Her expression didn't even change.

"Um... cool! I like girls who don't feel a need to constantly change their look." He grinned sheepishly.

Juleka blushed slightly, ducked her head. "Thank you..."

"I like your blush." Adrien offered. He mentally kicked himself, but decided to roll with it, ignoring Plagg snickering from his bag. "It could make any boy's day."

He felt several sets of eyes on him, and he glanced at the rest of the class. Chloe looked ready to scream, glaring daggers at Juleka. Nino looked confused. Alya looked annoyed, but it was Marinette that really made him pause. She looked so sad, staring up at him and Juleka. Her bottom lip quivered. When she realized Adrien was looking at her, she turned away real quick, ducked her head. Alya put an arm around her, whispered something in her ear.

Adrien turned back to Juleka, who was watching Marinette with the same sad eyes Marinette had. He hesitated. Did he say something wrong? He tried to think of what it could've been. He opened his mouth to speak, but Juleka shifted away slightly, sighing.

And then a hand slammed onto the desk in front of him. He looked up beside him, and caught site of Rose. He'd never seen her like this. He'd seen her akumatized, but he'd never seen _Rose_ so furious. Her face was red as a tomato.

"I think you should sit somewhere else," she said coolly. When Adrien hesitated, her eyes widened dangerously. "Now."

He got up quickly, heading back down the steps. The whole class was staring at him. Even Miss Bustier was there, watching silently.

"Agreste, I need to talk to you. Alone." Alya stood, face firm.

Adrien gulped, glanced at Marinette. But she wouldn't meet his eyes. Instead, she turned away from him. What had made Juleka and Marinette so sad, and Rose and Alya so mad?

Miss Bustier said nothing, so Adrien followed Alya from the classroom. As he passed in front of his shared desk with Nino, he shot his friend a desperate look. But even Nino turned away, refusing to meet his friend's eyes. He followed Alya from the room, head ducked in shame.

What did Adrien do that turned his classmates on him like this?

Alya shut the door to the classroom behind them. She stood several feet from him, arms crossed, tapping her toe.

He should've just kissed Chloe as Chat Noir. It wouldn't of been nearly this bad.

He watched Alya, who seemed in no rush to speak. She drilled holes into him with her glare, and he withered away a tad. She could be pretty scary.

"What game are you playing, Agreste?" she demanded, eyes narrowing.

"I- game? I just.. I wanted-" He fumbled for the right words.

"Don't try to lie to me. I know you were flirting with Juleka. And I know you don't have feelings for her."

Adrien sucked in air. "How do you know?" he blurted, frustrated. What was so bad with liking Juleka.

"Because you've never shown interest in her before!" Alya hissed. "You rarely acknowledge her!"

Adrien blinked. Was that true? "Why is this any of your concern?"

"Because I don't want Marinette getting hurt!" Alya was in face now.

He hesitated. "How is Marinette involved in this?"

Alya sighed. "You're so dense. I'm not completely sure what she sees in you."

"Who? What does who see in me?"

"Marinette of course! Adrien, she's been in love with you ever since you apologized about the bubble gum incident." Alya pulled back some. She started to calm slightly.

Adrien's eyes widened, and he felt a blush forming on his face. "M-Marinette likes me? Why was Juleka sad then?"

"Because she knew you were breaking Marinette's heart. Juleka was to shy to speak, though!" Alya huffed. "You just caused a lot of drama, Agreste."

"Marinette doesn't like me... she seems scared of me, if anything. She barely talks to me." Adrien's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Because she's terrified she'll say something embarrassing and never have a chance with you." Alya spoke calmly now, gaining control of her temper.

Adrien stared at his feet. Marinette was... in love with him? The girl who barely spoke to him was afraid of embarrassing herself in front of him? How hadn't he noticed this? Now that he thought about it it made complete sense. All the blushing, stuttering.

He sighed. "I really screwed things up, didn't I?"

Alya thought for a few moments. "What's your feelings for Marinette?"

Adrien's head snapped up. "My what?"

"Do you think she's cute?" Alya smirked.

Adrien thought of those black pigtails, the bluebell eyes. Her smile. How he saw her act around everybody else. He had to admit that he admired her. Maybe even aspired to her a little bit... but did he like her romantically?

He found himself imagining her in a Ladybug costume. She was definitely someone he wouldn't mind being behind the mask.

So did that mean he loved her? He felt his heartbeat quicken at the thought of Marinette. He did like her. Deep down, there were feelings for her. "I do like her, I think."

Alya grinned, then turned sober. "And what about Juleka? Was that for real, even in the slightest?"

He ducked his head, ashamed. "I had to do it. I didn't do a dare, and well..."

Alya's eyes widened. "Did Nino make you do it?"

Adrien's eyes widened. "No! Um... it was... someone I model with. Yeah. They told me had to flirt with one of my classmates. I thought Juleka might be the easiest choice."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Models," she muttered. "How about you take Marinette out this weekend?" Alya smirked again.

"What?"

"Yeah. How about to some fancy place?"

"I don't eat at a lot of fancy places unless I have too."

"Fine. Take her out for pizza."

"That sounds better. Okay."

As they walked back into class, Adrien took his seat. He swiveled around, facing Marinette. "Can I talk to you after class?"

She turned to Alya, confused, still kind of sad. Alya smiled reassuringly, so Marinette turned back to Adrien. She didn't smile, but she nodded. "Sure."

Adrien smiled, faced forward again as Miss Bustier started class.

* * *

"And then her best friend jumped my case." Chat snickered at the memory, grinning at ladybug, who was rolling on the roof, clutching her stomach. At east the roof was flat. "And I found out I like her... I asked her out. We had pizza."

Ladybug stopped laughing. Just like that. She sat bolt up right. "Pizza?"

Chat nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"I-" she gulped. He saw something clicking into place behind her eyes. "Your story sounds so familiar..."

Chat shrugged. "Maybe we go to school together?"

Her eyes widened. " _Adrien?_ "

Chat's pupils dilated. "How did you know?!" he demanded.

"I-" Ladybug shook her head, eyes still wide. "I'm Marinette."

Chat blanched.

What? Ladybug was... Oh _mon dieu_.

"Marinette?" He reached out, brushed her face.

She hesitated, glancing in all directions. Then smiled. "Yeah. Tikki, spots off."

Adrien sucked in a sharp breath. Before him, in all her adorable beauty, was Marinette, blushing profusely. "Wow..."

Marinette smiled. "Are you sure you're not disappointed by the girl under the mask?"

Chat shook his head. "Never. Plagg, claws in."

A flash of green later, Adrien was grinning at Marinette. "You're the only one that could be as amazing as Ladybug," he stated.

Marinette smiled shyly, pulled him close. Their lips met in a burst of fireworks. Adrien grinned into the kiss, darting his tongue over Marinette's lips. He placed his hands on her waist, pulled her closer. This was bliss. He could stay he for eternity. Holding his Lady. Holding his Princess."

And from the side, Tikki and Plagg watched.

"They're so cute!" Tikki gushed. When Plagg was silent, she roled her adorable kwami eyes. "Oh please, you know you love it."

Plagg groaned. "I refuse to acknowledge this. I need camembert."

 _The End_

* * *

 **Alright. The end was a little weird, but who cares? This is my longest one-shot so far. I hope ya'll enjoy it, because I certainly enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
